


Werewolf Love

by CyberneticNemesis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Erotic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticNemesis/pseuds/CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Remus Lupin wird aus der Abgeschiedenheit zurück zum Orden des Phönix gerufen, um ein Auge auf seinen alten Freund Sirius Black zu haben. Währendessen lernt er die junge, etwas tollpatschige Aurorin Nymphandora Tonks kennen. Es entspinnt sich eine Beziehung mit Folgen. // Lupin x Tonks // Erotik Drama // Spielt paralell zu Band 5
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

Albus Dumbledore apparierte auf die kleine Waldlichtung. Auf dieser befand sich eine Hütte mit einem Schuppen als Anbau. Hühner pickten auf dem Hof und eine ganze Meute an Hunden fing an zu bellen. Streuner verschiedenster Art.   
  
Vom Lärm der Hunde alarmiert kam ein Mann mit einer Axt aus dem Schuppen. Er war dürr und trug einen abgetragenen Pullover und Hose. Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine Wollmütze. Sein Gesicht war von Narben gezeichnet.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte er ganz direkt.   
  
„Das wissen Sie genau, denke ich.“, antwortete Dumbledore.  
  
„Meine Antwort lautet Nein. So wie schon beim letzten Mal.“, sagte der Mann und stellte seine Axt weg.   
  
„Remus, Sie wissen, was kommen wird. Selbst wenn Sie nicht wieder Mitglied des Ordens sind. Er ist zurück und nichts und niemand wird ihn aufhalten können.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wie ein depressiver, arbeitsloser Werwolf da helfen könnte.“, entgegenete der Mann bitter. „Als ich mich das letzte Mal von Ihnen zu sowas überreden ließ endete es beinahe in einer Katastrophe. Ich glaube, ich bin hier nützlicher.“   
  
„Alleine. Bei Ihren Streunern.“, meinte Dumbledore.  
  
„Ich kümmere mich um sie und sie kümmern sich um mich.“, entgegnete sein Gegenüber.  
  
„Ich hole Sie ja auch nicht als Spaß zurück in den Orden. Ihr Freund Sirius ist der eigentliche Grund. Ich brauche jemanden, der ein Auge auf ihn hat. Sein Gemütszustand ist, gelinde gesagt, ziemlich wackelig. Sie könnten da einiges erleichtern. Vielleicht hört er ja auf seinen letzten noch lebenden Freund.“  
  
Remus Lupin steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose und sah zu Boden, sichtlich mit sich ringend.  
  
„Sie elender Erpresser.“, grummelte der Werwolf.  
  
„Da habe ich schon schlimmeres gehört.“, entgegnete Dumbledore.  
  
„Na schön. Ich mach’s.“  
  
„Geht doch.“, sagte Dumbledore.  
  
„Ich verspreche aber nichts.“, fügte Remus hinzu.   
  
„Dann wäre das geklärt.“ Dumbledore nickte ihm zu.  
  
„Mmmh.“, brummte der Werwolf nur und sah zu wie der Magier davonapparierte.


	2. Der Orden des Phönix

Remus Lupin hatte seit seiner Anstellung in Hogwarts nichts mehr mit dem Orden zutun gehabt. Seit dem Verschwinden des Dunklen Lords gab es nur noch wenige Mitglieder und sein Lehramt in Hogwarts war ein mehr als nur dürftiger Versuch Remus erneut in die Reihen von Dumbledores kleiner Runde aufzunehmen. Wie zu erwarten gab der alte Magier keine Ruhe.   
  
Remus selbst wusste nicht, ob er einem Treffen mit seinem alten Freund Sirius Black wirklich entgegenfiebern sollte. Wenn er daran dachte wie das beim letzten Mal ausgegangen war. Er hatte sich nicht umsonst in seine Hütte zurückgezogen. Da richtete er wenigstens keinen Schaden an.   
  
Sei es drum. Remus saß in der Küche des Grimauldplatzes, dem Heim seines Freundes Sirius. Das - wie er selbst sagte - einzig sinnvolle, was er zum Orden beisteuern konnte. Na, wenigstens war Remus nicht der einzige Verlierer hier. Apropos: Snape war auch dabei. Damit die Runde auch komplett war. Ein flüchtiger Strafgefangener, ein arbeitsloser Werwolf und ein verbitterter Alchemist, der keine Gelegenheit auf irgendwelche Seitenhiebe ausließ. Sirius sparte seinerseits nicht mit sarkastischen Anspielungen. Man hätte denken können sie wären wieder in der Schule.   
  
Remus saß da und las die neusten Anschuldigungen des Ministers gegen Dumbledore im Tagespropheten. Cornelius Fudge weigerte sich anzuerkennen, dass Voldemort zurück war. Das passte zu ihm. Er war ohnehin noch nie der Schnellste.   
  
Molly Weasley bewirtete ihn wie selbstverständlich mit Tee und Kuchen. Es musste ewig her sein, dass er die Vorzüge der britischen Gastfreundschaft genießen konnte.   
  
Sirius saß ihm Gegenüber in Anzug und Krawatte sagte aber nichts. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und machte ein Gesicht, das selbst Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte.  
  
„Dieser Vollidiot.“, sagte Sirius mit Blick auf den Tagespropheten.   
  
„Sei lieber froh, dass Rita Kimmkorn keine Aufmacher mehr schreiben darf.“, kommentierte Remus. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und richtete sich seine Krawatte völlig überflüssiger Weise.   
  
„Diese Warterei macht mich noch wahnsinnig.“, sagte Sirius.   
  
„Mad-Eye fliegt bestimmt wieder tausend Umwege.“, sagte Remus und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.   
  
Kaum hatte er es sagt hörten sie wie sich die Haustür öffnete und das Getrampel vieler Füße. Sirius erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Remus folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand.   
  
„Harry Potter.“, sagte Sirius überschwänglich und umarmte seinen Patensohn. Remus lächelte Harry bemüht zu und sah auf die anderen Personen. Neben Mad-Eye, wie immer in seinem schweren Ledermantel, gab es da noch Kingsley Shacklebolt, einen schwarzen Auror sowie jemanden, den er noch nicht kannte. Eine junge Frau mit einem pinken Irokesen in Lederjacke und Jeans.  
  
Sie zwängten sich durch die schmale Tür an Harry und Sirius vorbei in die Küche. Remus folgte ihnen.  
  
„Für alle, die sie noch nicht kennen.“, grollte Mad-Eye. „Das ist Nymphandora Tonks.“  
  
Die Haare der jungen Magierin wurden auf einmal feuerrot.  
  
„Niemand - nennt - mich - Nymphandora!“, presste sie wütend heraus.   
  
Mad-Eye bedachte sie mit einem genervten Blick.   
  
Remus war noch nicht lange genug wieder im Orden aktiv, um alle Neuzugänge zu kennen. Er nickte der jungen Frau freundlich zu.   
  
„Wie nennt man dich denn dann?“, fragte Remus.  
  
„Tonks. Nur Tonks.“, antwortete sie.   
  
„Pff.“, machte Mad-Eye.  
  
„Du hast ja auch keinen unsäglichen Namen.“, sagte sie fresch an den Auror gewandt.  
  
„Du bist zwar durch deine Aurorenprüfung gekommen, Kindschen, aber mir gegenüber würde ich nicht so eine dicke Lippe riskieren.“, entgegnete Mad-Eye.  
  
„Ach ja? Hast du das mal versucht zu rufen? Nym-phan-do-ra! Da verknotet sich doch die Zunge. Keine Ahnung, was Mutter sich dabei gedacht hat.“   
  
„Schluss jetzt, Mädchen, wir haben wichtigeres zu besprechen.“, grollte Moody. „Mach mal einer die Tür zu!“  
  
Tonks stöhnte gernervt und schloss die Tür zum Flur.  
  
„Also dann ... während Potter hier ist will ich kein Gerede über irgendwelche Operationen haben. Anweisung von Dumbledore. Der Junge soll nichts wissen, was ihn oder uns im schlimmsten Falle gefährden könnte. Ich werde das auch Sirius noch mal einbläuen. Für die Leute, die es noch nicht wissen: Potter wurde zu einer Anhörung geladen, die gelinde gesagt, einfach nur lächerlich ist. Trotzdem höchste Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Arthur wird den Jungen begleiten. Wenn es nach mir ginge wäre das anders, aber Dumbledore meint wir sollten nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Zumal Fudge einen ministeriellen Beobachter für Hogwarts ernannt hat.“  
  
„Einen was?“, fragte Remus irritiert.   
  
„Eine Aufpasserin, die als Lehrkraft verbleiben wird. Ihr Name ist Dolores Umbridge, der eine oder andere hatte vielleicht schon mit ihr zutun.“  
  
Remus nickte. Oh ja, das hatte er. Sie war im Aufsichtsausschuss für die Abteilung für Magische Geschöpfe, zu denen das Ministerium auch Werwölfe zählte. Sie dachte sich immer neue, bürokratische Schikanen aus. Ihr neustes Projekt war eine Registrierungspflicht. Sie hätte Werwölfe am Liebsten in Lager und Reservate gesteckt, so wie es schon bei den Zentauren geschah. Die Frau selbst kennen gelernt hatte er noch nicht, dafür aber ihren Apperat und das genügte Remus vollauf.   
  
„Dumbledore meint er hätte das im Griff und wir sollen uns da nicht einmischen. Was steht noch an? Nein, das war’s glaub ich. Reguläres Treffen erst wieder, wenn Snape seinen Bericht abgibt.“  
  
Nachdem Mad-Eye geendet hatte zerstreute die Gruppe sich. Einzig Tonks und Remus blieben in der Küche.   
  
„Du bist neu im Orden?“, fragte Remus, um das unangenehme Schweige zu durchbrechen, was sich gerade im Raum aufbaute.  
  
„So neu eigentlich nicht, aber ich habe erst vor einigen Monaten meine Aurorenprüfung bestanden. Mad-Eye war ... ist mein Mentor, während der Ausbildung gewesen. Er wollte nicht, dass ich mit ins Hauptquartier komme ehe ich nicht für alle Eventualitäten bereit bin.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Er ist sicher ein harter Lehrer.“, sagte Remus.  
  
„Ja, aber er reitet in der Regel nur dann auf Fehlern herum, wenn es wirklich berechtigt ist. Aber er kann so dickköpig sein.“  
  
„Tja, das ist Mad-Eye.“, kommentierte Remus.   
  
„Ich will nicht aufdringlich sein, aber stimmt es, dass du ein Werwolf bist?“, plapperte Tonks los.  
  
Remus stuzte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass das so bekannt war.  
  
„Ja.“, antwortete er kurz angebunden.  
  
„Ich hab noch nie einen echten Werwolf kennen gelernt.“  
  
„Darum solltest du auch nicht bitten.“  
  
„Oh, so hab ich das nicht gemeint.“, sagte Tonks und schnaufte. „Ich bin echt super darin jedes verfügbare Fettnäpchen mitzunehmen. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du ganz anders bist als ich erwartet habe.“  
  
„Du kennst mich noch nicht.“, ermahnte Remus sie.  
  
„Ich meine, ich kenne Werwölfe nur aus dem Unterricht und den Fallakten. Solche miesen Typen wie Henry Cornelli oder Fenrir Grayback. Es ist einfach was anderes einen ... na ja ... normalen kennen zu lernen.“  
  
„Es gibt normale Werwölfe?“, fragte Remus.  
  
„Du weißt schon, welche die das haben, aber nicht auffallen.“  
  
„Mit der Ansicht bist du aber wohl eher alleine, oder?“, sagte Remus.  
  
„Ich hab mich ständig mit meinen Ausbildern wegen der Halbmenschen gestritten.“, gab Tonks zu.  
  
„Werwölfe sind keine Halbmenschen.“, stellte Remus klar. „Es ist ein Virus, welches über das Blut übertragen wird. Mittlerweile gibt es auch Medikamente gegen die schlimmsten Symptome.   
  
„Und wieder hab ich mich verquatscht.“, sagte Tonks.   
  
Remus winkte ab.   
  
„Die meisten Leute interessieren sich nicht für Leute mit meinem Zustand, sondern verurteilen uns vor.“   
  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“, antwortete Tonks. „Ich bin Transformationsmagierin.“  
  
„Oh.“, machte Remus. Das erklärte den Trick mit den Haaren.   
  
„Siehst du, da geht es schon los.“, sagte sie. „Ich hab das allerdings nicht gelernt, sondern das ist bei mir so seit meiner Kindheit.“  
  
„Können Transformationsmagier nicht die Gestalt ändern?“  
  
„Jein, wir sind ja keine Formwandler, werden aber oft mit denen verwechselt, weil wir teilweise Verwandlungen durchführen können, aber nicht die komplette Gestalt ändern.“  
  
Remus nickte.  
  
„Bist du deshalb an mir interessiert?“, fragte er.  
  
Tonks bekam große Augen.  
  
„Was? Oh nein, so war das nicht ... also ... ach verdammt, ich sollte echt meine Klappe halten!“  
  
Remus lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
„Du wolltest den Freak kennenlernen.“, schloss er.   
  
Tonks schnaufte laut.  
  
„Genau deshalb bin ich bei Undercover-Einsätzen fast durchgefallen. Ich krieg dieses subtile Fragen einfach nicht hin.“  
  
Ihr Gespräch wurde jäh unterbrochen als die Küchentür aufschwang und Sirius eintrat.  
  
„Oh, ich hoffe ich störe nicht.“, sagte er.  
  
„Nein.“, sagte Remus.  
  
„Ich wollte gerade gehen.“, sagte Tonks. „Auf Wiedersehen.“  
  
Remus sah ihr hinterher wie sie durch die Tür verschwand. Sirius stellte sich neben ihn und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
„Süß die Kleine, oder?“, fragte er verschmilzt.  
  
„Wie bitte?“ Remus war verwirrt.  
  
„Ach komm, ich hab deinen Blick gesehen.“  
  
„Welchen Blick?“, fragte Remus.  
  
„Na diesen, _Remus-ist-zu-schüchtern-um-zu-fragen_ -Blick.“  
  
„Jetzt hör aber auf!“, empörte sich Remus.   
  
„Ich war früher ein echter Schwerenöter, schon vergessen?“, sagte Sirius grinsend.   
  
„Da ist nichts. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten.“, rechtfertigte Remus sich.   
  
Draußen hörten sie es scheppern und eine Stimme, die nach Tonks klang.  
  
„Dieses bekloppte Trollbein!“  
  
„Oh, ich sag dir, wir werden noch viel Spaß mit ihr haben.“, sagte Sirius immer noch grinsend.  
  
„Mmh.“, machte Remus nur und eilte durch die Tür nach draußen.   
  
Tonks lag nach vorn gestreckt auf dem Boden. Der Schirmständer, der aus einem Trollbein gefertigt war hatte sich auf dem engen Flur als grobes Hindernis entpuppt.   
  
„Sirius muss echt mal ausmisten!“, schimpfte sie.   
  
„Aber nicht doch, Tonks, dieses Trollbein ist ein echtes Unikat.“, sagte Sirius, der hinter Remus stand.   
  
Tonks warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und rappelte sich auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie aus dem Haus.   
  
Remus stand an der Seite seines alten Freundes, der sich vor Schadenfreude kaputt lachte. So kannte er Sirius, wenn es um die Frauen ging. Er dagegen hatte immer Probleme mit dem anderen Geschlecht gehabt. Als Werwolf war man schließlich nicht die erste Wahl.


	3. Freundschaftliche Ratschläge

Seit jenem Abend lag Sirius Remus ständig auf den Ohren.

„Hörst du jetzt mal auf!“, sagte Remus ganz entnervt als er einmal mehr in Küche saß.

„Warum?“, fragte Sirius.

„Weil ich nicht verkuppelt werden will, deshalb!“

„Wer redet denn hier von verkuppeln? Ich will lediglich, dass du nicht immer hier rumsitzt wie ein Trauerklos.“

„Sagt der Mann, der das Haus nicht verlassen darf!“, schloss Remus.

„Genau deshalb ja.“, gab Sirius zu. „Sie hat Interesse für dich gezeigt und du ignorierst sie.“

„Ich ignoriere sie nicht ich bin nur nicht interessiert.“, sagte Remus.

„Ach komm, jedes Mal wenn Tonks hier auftaucht versuchst du es mit Smalltalk, aber dein Blick sagt etwas völlig anderes.“

„Mein Blick sagt, dass ich zu alt, zu arm und zu werwölfisch bin, um soetwas auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen.“, entgegnete Remus.

„Die alte Leier wieder?“, fragte Sirius.

„Es ist nun mal so. Ich kann mir keine Beziehung leisten. Schon gar nicht mit so jemand ...“

„Na?“ Sirius grinste.

„Mal angenommen ich gehe auf deine wahnwitzige Idee ein, ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ihr sagen sollte.“

„Remus, du magst ein verschüchterter Werwolf sein, aber soweit ich weiß war reden noch nie dein Problem.“, stichelte Sirius.

„Du warst doch immer derjenige mit den Mädchen.“, konterte Remus.

„Ich bin ja auch ein gut aussehender Typ.“, meinte Sirius ganz ernsthaft. „Was nicht heißen soll, dass du nicht gut aussehen würdest ...“

„Spar es dir, du bist schon in den Fettnapf gefallen.“

„Meine Güte, Remus, gönn dir mal etwas Abwechslung. Mich zu beschatten wird auf lange Sicht auch langweilig.“

Remus verdrehte die Augen. Insgeheim gab er seinem Freund aber recht. Im Grunde saß er hier den ganzen Tag rum und obwohl der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 5 das hiesige Hauptquartier des Ordens war passierte nicht wirklich viel. Selbst dann nicht, wenn Snape vorbei kam und die beiden sich quer durchs ganze Haus beschimpften.

Dennoch fragte sich Remus worüber sie da eigentlich redeten. Voldemort war wieder da und es war wieder so wie damals. Leute verschwanden oder wurden getötet und sie redeten über sein Liebesleben. Als hätten sie nicht ganz andere Probleme.

Remus wechselte immer zwischen dem Grimmauldplatz und seiner Hütte. Jemand musste schließlich die Streuner füttern. Außerdem wollte er während seiner akuten Phasen lieber nicht unter Menschen sein. Der Wolfsbanntrank verhinderte nicht seine Verwandlung, sondern unterdrückte lediglich Symptome wie den Wahnsinn, während seiner Transformation. Darüber hinaus forderten die monatlichen Vewandlungen ihren Tribut in Form von Krankheit. Für ihn fühlte es sich wie ein starker Grippeanfall an, doch eigentlich war es sein Körper, der die Verwandlungen immer schlechter wegsteckte - von Jahr zu Jahr. Jeder Arzt hatte ihm vorraus gesagt, dass er eines Tages an der Entkräftung sterben würde. Der Werwolf war nicht die bloße Kreatur und der Wahn in dem man seinen besten Freund getötet hätte, er griff das Immunsystem an und schwächte Körper und Geist dauerhaft. Es war eine Krankheit an der man langsam zugrunde ging.

\-----------------

Es war Anfang September und im Grimmauldplatz kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe ein als Harry und die anderen wieder zur Schule gingen. Sirius machte das missmutiger. Vielleicht hatte Askaban diesen Charakterzug verstärkt, doch Sirius war niemand, der einfach nur rumsaß. Er brauchte immer etwas zutun und im Hauptquartier gab es nicht viel, was er hätte anpacken können.

Für Remus machte es das noch komplizierter. Zudem beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ihn nur wieder dazugeholt hatte damit Sirius nicht durchdrehte und etwas anstellte. Sein alter Freund verlegte sich verstärkt darauf Snape zu provozieren und legte es auf einen offenen Faustkampf an. Severus war zum Glück bisher klug genug Sirius abgesehen von einigen Spitzfindigkeiten zu ignorieren.

In diesen Zeiten war er tatsächlich froh, wenn Tonks seinen Weg kreuzte. Sie blieb zum Abendessen und erzählte einige Anekdoten aus ihrer Ausbildung bei Mad-Eye.

„Also da war dieser illegale Kreaturenhändler in der Fleet Street. Wir hin, sollten alles beschlagnahmen und so. Mad-Eye, wie immer mit einem riesen Getöse, versucht den Schmuggler weichzuklopfen, sehen wir plötzlich wie sich eines von den Erumpents losreist. Alle losgerannt als sei der Teufel hinter uns her, da dreht sich Mad-Eye plötzlich um ‘Scheiße, ich glaub, ich hab meinen Hut vergessen!’ Rennt wieder zurück und wir sehen nur noch wie das Erumpent ihn vor sich herjagd. Er fällt hin und das Vieh kracht durch die Wand und rauscht quer über die Straße. Da steht Mad-Eye ohne einen Kratzer aus den Trümmern auf und meint nur so ‘Das ist aber ein großes Loch!’“

Sirius prustete los. Remus lachte leise.

Ja, sie war lustig und sympathisch. Er hörte ihr gerne zu. Sirius meinte Remus solle sie einfach mal auf ein Bier einladen, der Rest käme dann schon von alleine. Der hatte gut reden! Selbst wenn man ignorierte, dass er ein Werwolf war, dann war er immer noch viel zu alt. Tonks war Mitte Zwanzig, er kratze schon fast an der Vierzig. Sirius brauchte er da nicht zu fragen.

„Sowas ist doch heute kein Problem mehr.“, meinte er dann immer lässig.

Remus schwieg sich aus. Es war viele Jahre her, dass er soetwas wie eine Beziehung hatte und die scheiterte - wie so vieles - an seinem Zustand. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Mit der Einsamkeit. Sein selbst gewähltes Exil in den Wäldern war ihm da inzwischen lieber. 

Am Ende dieses Abends wandte sich Tonks unvermittelt an ihn.

„Hast du noch Lust was trinken zu gehen?“, fragte sie ihn unverblümt.

Remus begriff erst gar nicht, was sie von ihm wollte.

„Ich?“

„Ja, du!“, sagte sie.

„Also ich weiß nicht ...“

„Ach komm, nur ein Bier.“

Remus blickte sich hilfesuchend nach Sirius um. Der saß nur lächelnd da und machte seinen Na-los!-Mach-schon!-Blick.

„Na schön.“, ließ sich Remus breitschlagen.

Sie gingen in die Kneipe auf der anderen Seite des Grimmauldplatzes. Tonks bestellte selbstsicher zwei Guiness, während er neben ihr saß und nichts so recht mit ihr anzufangen wusste.

„Sag, warum hast du so ein Interesse an mir?“, fragte er schließlich.

Tonks trank einen Schluck ihres Bieres ehe sie antwortete.

„In Hogwarts hab ich gelernt, dass es für den Freak einfacher ist, wenn er sich mit anderen Freaks abgibt.“, antwortete sie. „Okay, ich hab das neulich vermutlich etwas falsch angegangen. Smalltalk ist nicht so meins.“

„Mmh.“, machte Remus nur.

„Ach komm, Remus, du bist nur halb so schüchtern wie du tust.“

„Ähm ... also ...“, stammelte er.

„Ich seh dich doch. Eigentlich grübelst du schon ewig nach, aber auf Sirius willst du ja auch nicht hören.“

„Hat er dir etwa was gesagt?“, fragte Remus irritiert.

„Ist ja nicht schwer zu erraten worüber ihr Männer euch unterhaltet.“, sagte Tonks halb aus ihrem Glas heraus. „Und ja, ich bin durchaus interessiert.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist.“, sagte Remus.

„Du meinst wegen deines Zustandes? Es gibt durchaus Frauen, die sehen über sowas hinweg.“

„Du weißt nicht, was es bedeudet mit jemanden wie mir etwas anzufangen.“, entgegnete Remus.

„Sirius sagte schon, dass du ein harter Brocken bist.“, meinte Tonks.

„Ich hatte wenige Beziehungen und die sind alle relativ katastrophal geendet. Ich will dir nur unnötiges Leid ersparen.“

Tonks atmete tief und leerte ihr Glas. Sie stand auf und blieb neben Remus stehen. Tonks sah aus als liege ihr etwas auf den Lippen, doch statt zu sagen, was es war, küsste sie ihn unvermittelt auf die Wange. Remus blieb völlig schockiert zurück. Was war da geschehen?


	4. Von Wölfen und Menschen

Remus war es extrem unangenehm, dass Tonks ihn geküsst hatte. Noch dazu, da Sirius sie offenbar angestachelt hatte.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?“, wollte Remus von seinem Freund wissen.

„Nur, dass du dich freuen würdest sie näher kennen zu lernen.“

„Hmpf!“, machte Remus. „Bitte lass das!“

„Remus, jeder andere Mann würde sich an deiner Stelle freuen.“, entgegnete Sirius.

Daraufhin wusste er nichts mehr zu antworten. Remus war ehrlich zu sich selbst, der Gedanke daran nach all der Zeit jemanden an sich heran zu lassen ängstigte ihn zutiefst. Und Tonks’ Kuss hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst. Eine Art Scham vor sich selbst. Darüber, was er war. Selbst wenn er das überwunden hätte wusste er nicht wie das weitergehen sollte. Er war einfach nicht der Typ für soetwas.

Um Tonks versuchte er einen Bogen zu machen. Er hatte einfach Angst vor den Empfindungen die diese plötzliche Nähe in ihm auslösten. Eines Abends als Sirius im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses war und Remus sich daran machte den Küchentisch aufzuräumen stellte sie ihn zur Rede.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“, fragte Tonks.

„Nein, es ist nur ...“ Remus rang nach Worten. „Das geht nur alles ein bisschen schnell. Außerdem ist es falsch.“

„Falsch? Wieso?“, fragte sie.

„Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich ein Freak und viel zu alt bin ...“

Tonks verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, den Teil kenne ich schon, aber das ist nicht der wahre Grund, oder?“

Remus fuhr sich nervös über die Bartstoppeln seines Kinns.

„Ich war so lange allein, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das je wieder kann.“

„Es wird einfacher, wenn du dich nicht wehrst.“, sagte sie und kam auf ihn zu.

In Remus Kopf schaltete sich schon wieder sein Fluchtinstinkt ein.

„Hör auf davor wegzulaufen.“ Tonks nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Kotletten und die Stoppeln seines Dreitagebarts.

Remus spürte wie sich sein Körper anspannte. Sein Herz klopfte und sein Puls raste. Tonks küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Er stand nur da und sah sie an. Zu keiner Reaktion fähig.

„Wovor hast du so viel Angst?“, fragte sie.

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun.“, sagte er ehrlich. „Und mit jemanden wie mir ... werde ich das wohl früher oder später.“

Tonks küsste ihn erneut. Er schloss die Augen. Etwas in ihm erweichte. Remus ahnte wo das hinführen würde, wenn er den Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, die sich in seinem Inneren anbahnten. Der Werwolf war Wahn, Krankheit und Trieb. Gerade Letzteres hatte er immer bewusst unterdrückt. Das Tier in ihm würde sonst nur angestachelt werden.

Remus erwiederte ihren Kuss und ließ sich in seinem Kopf fallen. Sexualität und Leidenschaft waren Dinge, die für ihn genauso gefährlich werden konnten wie das wahnsinnige Monster. Viele Werwölfe gaben sich hemmungslos ihren Trieben hin. Den Sexuellen genauso wie der Lust auf Blut und Fleisch. Remus kämpfte tagtäglich gegen all diese Verlangen und nun war sein in all den Jahren mühsam errichteter Schutzwall eingerissen worden.

Sie küssten sich mit zunehmender Leidenschaft. Remus fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre Lippen. Er bremste sich erregt atmend.

„Wir sollten das nicht hier tun.“, sagte Remus.

Er griff nach Tonks’ Hand und apparierte mit ihr. Sie tauchten im Inneren seiner Hütte auf. Innen war alles rustikal eingerichtet. Die meisten Möbel hatte er selbst gezimmert. Sie standen im Flur und Remus küsste Tonks erregt, schlang seine Arme um sie. Sie hatte es ja so gewollt.

Sie tauschten nach dem jeweils anderen gierend Küsse aus. Remus’ Zurückhaltung hatte sich völlig verflüchtigt. In seinem Kopf herrschte der triebgesteuerte Teil von ihm, der sie am liebsten hier und jetzt flachgelegt hätte. Die Sexualität von Werwölfen war um ein vielfaches stärker als die von anderen Menschen. Sie zu unterdrücken war harte Arbeit gewesen.

Remus hielt ihren Kopf fest und legte seine Stirn an die Ihre.

„Ich will dich.“, sagte er mit vor Erregung zitternder Stimme.

„Ja.“, antwortete Tonks nicht minder erregt. „Dann nimm mich.“

Sie küssten sich voller Verlangen und Remus drängte sie durch die Tür ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er sich mit ihr aufs Bett sinken. Er glitt ihr mit den Händen fordernd durchs Haar. Remus spürte wie ihn Lust überkam. Dieses Gefühl, was er so lange verborgen hatte. Sex war für ihn immer eher die Ausnahme als die Regel gewesen. Jetzt wollte er ihn aber unbedingt. All seine Zweifel waren hinweggefegt. Remus wollte Tonks spüren, wollte Dinge mit ihr tun, die er sich in einem anderen Geisteszustand niemals eingestanden hätte.

Tonks streifte ihm seine Hosenträger herunter und öffnete sein Hemd. Sanft fuhr sie mit den Fingern über seinen mit Narben übersäten Oberkörper. Sie schreckte nicht davor zurück, sondern küsste seinen Hals und zog ihm sein Hemd aus.

Remus schloss die Augen. Seufze. Spührte die Wallungen in seinem Unterleib. Seine Hände glitten unter Tonks T-Shirt und er zog es ihr über den Kopf. Remus küsste ihren Nacken, erkundete mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals, während seine Hände ihre Brüste nahmen. Er spürte unter seinen Fingern ihre hart werdenden Brustwarzen.

Tonks Hand glitt in seine Hose. Er spürte wie sich ihre Finger um sein Glied schlossen und sie es gefühlvoll massierte.

„Oh ja.“, seufzte er voller Genuss.

Remus zog sich die Hose herunter und bugsierte Tonks auf dem Bett. Er öffnete ihre Hose und zog sie langsam herunter. Dabei erkundete er mit seinen Lippen ihre Schenkel und vergrub Gesicht in dem krausen Haar zwischen ihren Beinen. Tonks seufzte wohlig und glitt mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar.

Remus setzte sich neben sie. Nackt und erregt wie sie waren küssten sich leidenschaftlich, erkundeten mit ihren Händen den Körper des jeweils anderen. Tonks Hand glitt hinab zu seinem Glied. Sie strich durch sein krauses Haar und massierte seinen Hoden. Remus warf den Kopf nach hinten. Er schloss die Augen, seufzte und nahm seinen steifen Penis in die Hand. Remus spürte die Lust zwischen seinen Schenkeln.

Tonks drückte ihn sanft nach unten und setzte sich auf ihn. Sie nahm sein Glied und rieb fordernd mit ihren Schamlippen darüber. Remus stöhnte leise.

„Steck ihn rein.“, forderte er sie erregt auf. „Ich will dich spüren.“

Tonks beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn. Voller Verlangen berührten sich ihre Lippen. Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund. Sie nahm seinen Penis und ließ ihn langsam in sich gleiten. Tonks begann voller Lust auf ihn zu reiten. Sie seufzte, leckte sich erregt die Lippen und warf ihren Kopf nach hinten. Remus überließ ihr die Führung. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Oberschenkel hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Er knetete sie und sah in ihr verlangendes Gesicht. Remus begann seinen Unterleib zum Rythmus ihres Ritts zu bewegen. Sie stöhnten beide.

Verlangen. Lust. Triebe. Man konnte es nennen wie man wollte. In seinem Kopf gab es nur noch den Gedanken daran, wie sehr er es mit ihr tun wollte. Remus setzte sich auf. Er umklammerte ihren Hintern und küsste ihren Bauch während seine Stöße schneller wurden. Er roch ihren Schweiß und hörte das dumpfe aufeinanderklatschen ihrer Leiber. Tonks stöhnte und kniff die Augen zu. Auch Remus spürte die immer größer werdende süße Lust, die ihn erregt stöhnen ließ und dafür sorgte, dass er immer härter in sie vordrang.

Er nahm ihren Hintern und legte sie vor sich auf das Laken. Sie küssten sich voller verlangen. Tonks umschlang seine Schultern. Ihr Stöhnen ging in kleine Schreie über. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter, stöhnte und schrie auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Remus stieß weiter in sie bis er spürte wie er kurz davor war. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und rieb fordernd seinen Penis bis er laut stöhnend seinen Samen in seine Hand ergoss.

Remus ließ sich erschöpft auf Tonks sinken. Er rang nach Luft und baute sich über ihr auf. Sie lachten beide und küssten sich. Es vergingen lange Minuten in denen sie beieinander lagen, sich streichelten und leidenschaftliche Küsse austauschten.

Remus konnte jedoch nicht sagen, was er abgesehen von seiner sexuellen Befriedigung noch für sie empfand. Es ging alles vergleichsweise schnell wie sie miteinander im Bett gelandet waren. Als hätte Tonks’ Offenheit und ihre Berührungen einen schon längst vergessenen Remus Lupin in ihm geweckt.

Ihre Zungen glitten in den Mund des jeweils anderen. Tonks saugte lustvoll an seiner Unterlippe. Er glitt mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals entlang und knabberte an ihrem Ohr. Trotz das sie gerade erst miteinander geschlafen hatten gab es noch viel unerfüllte Lust in ihnen beiden. Wäre es nach seinem Trieb gegangen hätte es wohl ohne Pause so weitergehen können, doch sein Körper sagte ihm da etwas anderes und er war schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste.

Remus küsste ihre Brüste und nahm ihre Warzen in den Mund. Er umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge und saugte daran. Tonks küsste ihn. Ihre Arme schlang sie um seine Schultern.

„Noch eine Runde?“, fragte sie ganz direkt.

„Ich fürchte, ich brauche noch etwas Auszeit.“, sagte Remus.

Er setzte sich auf. Tonks strich ihn über den vernarbten Rücken. Es war zu lange her, dass er Intimität so genießen konnte.

„Es ist seltsam.“, begann Remus. „Ich bin normaler Weise nicht so schnell mit Frauen.“

Tonks lachte nur. Remus stand auf und ging nackt und verschwitzt wie er war in die Küche. Dort machte er sich einen Tee und setzte sich anschließend auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Die Teetasse setzte er auf dem Tisch in der Mitte ab.

Der Wolf in ihm war wach. Das ließe sich so schnell nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Andererseits bereute er es nicht. Tonks war eine der wenigen Frauen, die ihn und seinen Zustand nicht im geringsten fürchteten. Normalerweise lief das ganz anders und selbst eine Bezahlte schreckte bei seinem Aussehen hin und wieder zurück. Die Narben in seinem Gesicht waren Kratzer gegen die auf seinem Rücken und dem restlichen Körper. Viele Jahre schmerzhafter und vom Wahn erfüllter Verwandlungen bei denen er sich beinahe das eigene Fleisch vom Körper riss.

Er hörte wie die Tür aufging und Tonks eintrat. Genau so nackt wie er es war. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und überschlug die Beine.

„Es ist lange her, dass ich sowas gemacht habe.“, sagte Remus.

„Sowas verlernt man nicht.“, antwortete Tonks.

Remus lachte hohl und trank einen Schluck seines Tees.

„Ich war nie ein besonders guter Liebhaber musst du wissen. Viele Frauen kommen nicht klar mit dem, was ich bin. Dich scheint es hingegen nicht zu stören.“

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, der immer nur der Freak war, musst du wissen. Nymphandora tu das nicht. Nymphandora tu dies nicht. Sie ist komisch. Sie treibt sich nur mit seltsamen Leuten rum. Nymphandora, sei doch mal etwas mädchenhafter.“

„Magst du deinen Namen deshalb nicht?“, fragte Remus.

„Er erinnert mich zu sehr daran, was andere von mir erwarten, obwohl ich es gar nicht will.“, sagte Tonks.

„Die Einzigen, die mich so nahmen wie ich war waren James und Sirius. Für alle anderen war ich das Monster oder der immer kranke Junge, den man bemitleiden musste.“

„Sind sie deshalb Animagi geworden?“, fragte Tonks.

„Das ist doch eigentlich geheim.“, wandte Remus ein.

„Ach, Sirius, lange Abende, Feuerwhisky ...“

„Er wusste auch noch nie, wann es besser ist die Klappe zu halten.“, sagte Remus und musste zu seiner eigenen Überraschung lachen.

Tonks lachte ebenfalls.

„Wenn sie sich verwandelt haben dann war ich nicht so allein bei meinen Tranformationen. Es gab mir irgendwie das Gefühl wenigstens etwas dazuzugehören. Es machte es einfacher. Nach James’ Tod und Sirius’ Verhaftung bin ich in ein tiefes Loch gefallen. Da war überhaupt nichts mehr.“, gestand Remus und trank den Rest seines Tees.

Er stellte die Tasse weg und strich Tonks sanft über den Oberschenkel.

„Wieder soweit?“, fragte sie.

„Ich würde am liebsten die ganze Nacht mit dir schlafen.“, sagte er offen heraus. „Wir Werwölfe spüren unsere Triebe wesentlich intensiver. Du musst mir also sagen falls ich zu weit gehe.“

Tonks lächelte ihn an. Sie küsste ihn fordernd. Ihre Zunge drang in seinen Mund und er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Leidenschaftlich tauschten sie Intimitäten aus. Küsse. Berührungen. Der Geschmack des Schweißes auf ihrer Haut. Seine Finger fuhren über ihre Lippen. Genüsslich sog Tonks daran. Es war nicht nur der Drang das Geschlecht des jeweils anderen spüren zu wollen, sondern auch das erotische Vergnügen. Sex ohne Spaß war allgemeinhin nicht empfehlenswert. 

Wie viel Anteil der Wolf letztendlich an Remus’ nachtlichen Eskapaden hatte wusste er nicht. Das war ihm überraschender Weise sogar egal. Er wollte sich nur dieser jungen Frau hingeben, Sex mit ihr haben bis in den frühen Morgen. Immer wieder ihre gemeinsame Lust spüren. Das verlangende Stöhnen des jeweils anderen vernehmen. In Remus’ Kopf hatte das für lange Zeit keinen Platz gehabt. Viel zu lange.


	5. Gelüste

Remus Lupin erwachte an diesem Morgen mit Tonks an seiner Seite. Sie lag neben ihn und hatte sich auf der Seite eingerollt. Er dachte an die letzte Nacht, daran wie sie imer wieder leidenschaftlich miteinander Sex hatten. Es kam so unerwartet und doch bereute er nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hatten es genossen miteinander zu schlafen, sich immer wieder einander hinzugeben.

Remus drehte sich auf die Seite und tastete unter der Bettdecke nach Tonks’ Rücken. Er streichelte sie sanft und küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken. Müde drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie sagte nichts, sondern streckte sich bloß nach Kräften.

„Morgen.“, sagte Remus.

Tonks brummte etwas Unverständliches und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Remus legte die Arme um sie und strich ihr durch ihr Haar.

Man hätte meinen können nach der gestrigen Nacht habe er langsam genug, doch er spürte erneut das Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. Remus küsste sie sanft. Er liebkoste ihren Hals und strich ihr zart über den Bauch. Tonks reckte sich.

„Nicht dass das zur Gewohnheit wird.“, sagte sie.

Remus lächelte sie an und küsste sie erneut. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und umarmte ihn. Sie tauschten zärtlich Intimitäten aus. Er spürte wie Tonks über seine Brust strich. Ihre Hände wanderten zielstrebig nach unten. Sie ergriff sein noch schlaffes Glied und rieb es genüsslich. Währendessen küssten sie sich. Remus fühlte die Erregung in sich und seufzte. Seine Hände glitten zu Tonks’ Brüsten und er berührte sie fordernd. Er küsste ihren Hals verlangend mit der Zunge und glitt mit seinen Händen zwischen ihre Beine. Er rieb lustvoll ihren Venushügel. Tonks seufze und sie küssten sich energischer.

Remus nahm ihr Bein und schlang es um seine Hüfte, während er auf der Seite liegend voller Genuss in sie drang. Tonks umschlang ihn mit den Armen. Er stieß langsam in sie. Sein Atem wurde schneller und er sah fest in ihr Gesicht. Er küsste sie immer wieder. Mal mit Zunge, mal ohne.

Tonks vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Sie stöhnte voller Zufriedenheit bei seinen schneller werdenden Stößen. Voller Erregung knabberte er an ihren Brustwarzen und begann mit zunehmder Lust zu stöhnen. 

„Mehr.“, seufze Tonks.

Remus drehte sich mit ihr auf den Bauch. Er kniete sich vor sie und hob ihren Hintern auf seine Schenkel. Mit langen, tiefen Stößen drang er in sie. Ihre Beine umklammerten seine Hüfte und er wurde schneller. Sie stöhnten voller Lust. Tonks umklammerte ihn und wurde lauter je stärker er in sie drang. Sie küssten sich voller Verlangen. Remus beugte sich über sie, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und seine Lippen berührten unablässig die ihren.

Er kniff die Augen zu. In seinem Kopf entlud sich jenes emotionale Feuerwerk, dass ihn auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Lust empfing. Er stöhnte laut und umklammerte Tonks’ Schenkel.

„Nein, mach weiter.“, sagte sie schnell, ehe Remus in seinen Bewegungen erschlaffen konnte. „Ja, so ist es richtig. Oh ja. Tiefer.“

Er wurde schneller, stieß tiefer in sie. Tonks umklammerte ihn mit aller Kraft, stöhnte, schrie und erschlaffte schließlich zufrieden. Beide lachten sie. Remus zog sein Glied aus ihr und legte sich erschöpft neben sie. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

Gestern noch war er voller Furcht gewesen. Remus wusste nicht, ob er je wieder die Nähe einer Frau ertragen konnte. Tonks bewies ihm, dass er sich irrte und das war gut so. Viel mehr noch, über das Sexuelle zwischen ihnen hinweg, glaubte er endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn so akzeptierte wie er war. Als Werwolf und als Mensch.

\---------------------

Als Sirius Black an diesem Morgen noch schlaftrunken im Morgenmantel die Treppe herunter kam sah er etwas, dass er eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte. Remus und Tonks standen da und küssten sich als hätten sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht. Noch dazu wirkten sie als hätten sie eine wirklich anstrengende Nacht hinter sich.

Sirius machte sich durch ein Husten bemerkbar. Die beiden sahen auf und lösten sich aus ihrer gegenseitigen Umklammerung. 

„Bis später.“, sagte Tonks und verschwand durch die Haustür.

„Hab ich was verpasst?“, fragte Sirius.

Remus ignorierte ihn gekonnt und ging an seinen Stammplatz in der Küche.

„War wohl eine betriebsame Nacht, was?“, stichelte Sirius.

Remus atmete tief und bekam rote Ohren wie ein Schuljunge.

„Ah ja, das ging aber schnell.“, bemerkte Sirius.

Remus brummte irgendetwas in sich hinein.

„Redest du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir?“, fragte Sirius.

„Was ist denn?“, sagte Remus schließlich.

„Ihr seid euch in den letzten Stunden wohl ganz schön näher gekommen? Das wäre selbst für mich in meinen besseren Jahren beachtlich.“

„Ach, was willst du denn hören?“, fragte Remus genervt.

„Mich wundert nur dieser schnelle Sinneswandel.“, antwortete Sirius ehrlich. „Und, oh Mann, sie hat dich ganz schön fertig gemacht, was?“

„Dazu sage ich: Kein Kommentar!“

Sirius schlug die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf, während er noch leise vor sich hin kicherte.

Remus setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm Sirius die Zeitung weg.

„He!“

„Elender Schwerenöter.“, brummte Remus.

„Na, wenn das mal genau der Richtige sagt.“

„Also es war ... seltsam.“, sagte Remus. „Ich verstehe es selbst nicht so ganz.“

„Aber genug Verständnis, um eine heiße Nacht zu haben, was?“

Remus’ Ohren wurden noch um einiges röter.

„Tonks ist ... sagen wir sie hatte die richtigen Worte zur richtigen Zeit.“

„Ihr beide saht aber nicht aus als hättet ihr die Nacht mit tiefschürfender Philosophie verbracht.“

„Jetzt hör auf zu sticheln!“, sagte Remus ernst.

Sirius kicherte nur. Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich nicht für Remus freute, aber gestern hatte er noch eine Riesenangst und heute sah er aus als hätte er die ganze Nacht mit ihr Bettsport betrieben. Dabei war Sirius doch derjenige, der hier einen Ruf zu verlieren hatte.

\----------------------

Tonks verabschiedete sich wehmütig von Remus. Sie hatten eine tolle Nacht miteinander verbracht und sie hätte das gerne wiederholt. Tonks verstand seine Angst sich jemanden zu öffnen nur zu gut. Sie hatte selbst lange Zeit diese Furcht mit sich herumgeschleppt. Auch weil ihre Familie irgendwie erwartete, dass sie sich endlich mal verhielt wie eine Frau. Ihre Eltern waren keine Reinblutfanatiker, aber ihre Mutter, die aus einer dieser klassischen Reinblutfamilien kam ließ immer wieder durchblicken, was man von ihr an Tonks stelle wohl immer erwartet hatte. Sei ein braves Mädchen. Beuge dich allen Regeln und Gepflogenheiten. Finde einen ordentlichen Mann, bekomme fünf Kinder und sei eine glückliche Hausfrau. Nur war das so gar nicht ihre Vorstellung von einem sinnvollen Leben.

Schon immer hatte sie sich eher den Freaks und Vagabunden näher gefühlt als dem bürgerlichen Standart, den man von ihr erwartete. Ihr Gang zu den Auroren hatte sie dann endgültig abgekapselt. Als Frau bei den Auroren ... das war ja unerhört! Dabei gab es viele weibliche Auroren, aber trotzdem galt das immer noch als ziemlich wunderlich, wenn man in den aktiven Dienst wollte und nicht nur zum Fallakten sortieren ins Archiv ging. Mad-Eye war ein guter Lehrer gewesen. Er wusste ihren Ehrgeiz zu schätzen. Er nahm sie einmal beiseite und sagte: „Wenn du es denen zeigen willst, dann musst du immer zehn mal besser sein als sie.“

Und das stimmte. Bei allen anderen reichte es wenn sie gerade so durchkamen, aber als Frau brauchte man noch stärkere Ellenbogen und einen noch größeren Dickschädel als all ihre männlichen Kollegen zusammen.

Remus war da ganz anders. Er wollte nur akzeptiert werden, genau wie sie. Tonks verspürte keinerlei Scham oder Reue bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie letzte Nacht miteinander getan hatten. Sie wusste nicht ob und wie lange diese intensiven Gefühle, die sie füreinander empfanden, anhalten würden. Sie hatten schließlich einige Punkte übersprungen. Normaler Weise war sie auch nicht so schnell dabei mit einem Mann zu schlafen. Bei Remus war es aber anders gewesen. Es war nicht nur der sexuelle Reiz, sondern auch dass er ähnlich allein war wie sie. Vielleicht waren sie Leidengefährten, die einfach sehr schnell zueinander gefunden hatten. Tonks war sich dessen noch nicht so sicher.

Am Abend saß sie in einer dieser endlosen Besprechungen des Ordens, aber eigentlich war sie mit den Gedanken gar nicht so recht anwesend. Sie sah zu Remus, der sie bewusst nicht ansah, sondern auf seine Tasse Tee blickte. Sicher würde es den Leuten im Orden irgendwann auffallen. Spätestens wenn Sirius wieder sein Talent als Tratschtante offen zur Schau stellte. Nach dreizehn Jahren in Einzelhaft musste er wohl einen ziemlich großen Redebedarf nachholen.

Nach der Besprechung warteten sie bis alle anderen verschwunden. Remus blickte sie an und nahm ihre Hände. Er sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur sehnsüchtig an.

Tonks hakte die Finger unter seinen Hosenträgern ein und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Willst du mich noch?“, fragte Remus direkt.

„Ja.“, antwortete sie und küsste ihn erneut.

„Ich weiß nicht wo das noch hinführen wird.“, sagte Remus. „Ich habe noch nie so starke Gefühle für jemanden entwicklelt. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass das für mich noch ganz neu ist.“

„Hör auf es hinauszuzögern. Wir wissen doch beide, was wir wollen.“, sagte Tonks.

Remus nahm ihre Hand und sie apparierten. Erneut waren sie in der abgelegenen Waldhütte. Remus’ Rückzugsort. Genau das richtige für einen Werwolf, der seine Ruhe haben wollte.

Remus und Tonks standen im Wohnzimmer und küssten sich. Er strich ihr durchs Haar und liebkoste ihren Hals. Tonks schloss genießend die Augen und spürte seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut. Erneut küssten sie sich, dieses Mal jedoch wesentlich fordernder.

„Ich will dich, Remus.“, sagte Tonks erregt.

Sie spürte die Lust in sich. Das brennende Verlangen zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Ja, sie brauchte dafür keine blumigen Worte. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren, wollte mit ihm Sex haben, sich ficken lassen. So einfach war das.

Tonks drängte Remus auf das Sofa und setzte sich auf ihn. Sie spürte die harte Beule in seiner Hose und wie er sie gegen ihren Schritt presste. Unwillkürlich rieb sie sich daran, während sie sich immer verlangender küssten und ihre Zungen in den Mund des jeweils anderen glitten.

Remus striff sich die Hosenträger herunter und glitt mit seinen Händen unter ihr Shirt. Sie spürte seinen kräftiger werdenden Griff um ihre Hüfte. Tonks küsste seinen Hals, glitt mit ihrer Zunge zu seiner Schulter, während sie ihm das Hemd auszog. Er entledigte sich rasch des störenden Kleidungsstücks und massierte gierig ihre Brüste. Ihre gegenseitigen, heißen Küsse trieben sie beide weiter an. Remus öffnete seine Hose und zog sie sich hastig herunter. Tonks griff in seine Unterhose und nahm seinen bereits erigiertes Glied in ihre Hände und rieb sich genüsslich daran. Er sah sie voller Lust und Begierde an.

Tonks erhob sich von seinem Schoß und zog ihre Hose betont langsam herunter. Remus küsste ihren Bauch und seine Lippen suchten erregt den Weg zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie hockte sich auf seinen Schoß und spürte wie die Spitze seines Penis in die drang.

Tonks seufzte und warf den Kopf nach hinten. Sie spürte wie er sich immer tiefer in sie gleiten ließ und langsam rythmisch in sie stieß.

„Oh ja.“, sagte sie lusterfüllt. „Genau so. Ahh, ja. Mach weiter.“

Remus knetete ihren Hintern und küsste voller Leidenschaft ihre Brüste. Nahm sie in den Mund und leckte ihre Brustwarzen voller Verlangen ab.

Je länger ihr Ritt dauerte desto länger wurden ihre Seufzer. Remus stöhnte und stieß immer heftiger in sie hinein. Tonks umklammerte seine Schultern. Sie biss ihn, warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, stöhnte lauter.

Ihre Köper klatschten dumpf und fordernd aufeinander, was ihr gegenseitiges Liebesspiel nur weiter befeuerte. Remus wurde immer schneller, seine Stimme zitterte.

Tonks Stöhnen ging ins kleine Schreie über. Sie kniff vor lauter Lust die Augen zu.

„Oh ja. Oh ja. Es ... Ich ... Ah, ah ja ... Ja, oh Gott, ja, tiefer, tiefer, nicht aufhören, ah, ich will dich spüren, mehr, ja, ja, fester, oh bitte, ja, ah, aah, aaaah!“

Tonks’ Ritt auf ihm wurde wilder, verlangender. Sie dachte nur noch daran wie tief sie ihn in sich spüren wollte, wie sehr sie seine Stöße in ihren Schoß antrieben, sie wild machten. 

Remus’ Griff um ihren Hintern wurde brutal. Er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten und schrie als er sich endlich in sie ergoss. Ihre beider Bewegungen wurden langsamer bis sie schließlich ganz erstarben. Erschöpft und verschwitzt sahen sie sich an. Remus und Tonks lachten. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und umklammerten sich einander, während sie ineinander verweilten.

Tonks vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und blieb auf ihm sitzen. Sie mochte es seinen Penis in sich zu spüren und so zu verharren.

Remus strich ihr sanft durchs Haar und blickte sie voller Befriedigung an. Er küsste sie und seine Lippen glitten über ihre Wange. Sie spürte wie er ihren Hintern nahm und sie auf dem Rücken auf dem Sofa bugsierte. Remus zog sich sanft aus ihr zurück und legte sich voller Zufriedenheit auf sie. So lagen sie noch lange da. Nur den Atem des jeweils anderen spürend. Befriedigt und sicher schlossen sie die Augen und merkten gar nicht wie sie aufeinander einschliefen.


	6. Wolfsmond

„Remus, was hast du getan?“, fragte der Mann hinter ihm.

Remus sah auf seine Blutverschmierten Hände und blickte an sich herab. Seine Sachen waren zerissen und blutverschmiert. Voller Furcht begann er zu schreien.

In jenem Augenblick schreckte Remus Lupin aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz raste und er sah auf die Seite neben sich im Bett. Er schlug die Bettdecke weg und erblickte nur ein blutdurchtränktes Laken.

Der echte Remus Lupin schrecke zusammen. Sein Herz hämmerte. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich das Gesicht. Furchtsam blickte er zur Seite. Dort schlief Tonks in völliger Zufriedenheit. Alles so wie es sein sollte.

Leise erhob Remus sich und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er suchte seine Hose aus dem Klamottenhaufen im Wohnzimmer und zog sie an.

Er ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus in die mondbeschienene Nacht. Der Vollmond nährte sich.

Remus’ Träume waren nicht bloße Alpträume. Sie waren die Furcht vor dem was hätte passieren können. Er könnte es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn Tonks seinetwegen etwas zustieß.

Remus ging aus dem Haus. Sogleich kam sein Rudel von Streunern angelaufen. Er streichelte sie, kraulte ihnen hinter den Ohren. Mischlingshunde aller Art. Weggelaufen. Ausgesetzt. Von ihm aufgenommen, weil er sich keine andere Begleitung zutraute. Der wölfische Teil in ihm verstand seine vierbeinigen Gefährten besser als die Menschen, die ihn umgaben. Hunde waren treue Seelen. Anders als Menschen verstellten sie sich nicht. Er konnte mit ihnen schon immer mehr anfangen. Selbst als Kind, bevor er gebissen wurde.

Die Angst vor dem, was in ihm lauerte begleitete ihn schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang. In den Tagen vor Vollmond wurde sie zuweilen unerträglich. Jetzt umso mehr, wenn er an Tonks dachte und welcher Gefahr sie sich aussetze. Sie hatten es beide in Kauf genommen, doch es war was anderes, wenn die Zeit heranrückte in der Mensch und Wolf nicht mehr zu trennen waren.

Am Liebsten wäre wieder davongelaufen. So wie er es schon sein ganzes Leben tat. Sein Verstand sagte ihm jedoch, dass es dafür zu spät war. Remus hockte da, zwischen seinen Hunden, die ihn liebevoll ableckten und um Streicheleinheiten bettelten, und spürte wie ihm stille Tränen die Wange hinab rannen. Er wischte sie mit dem Ärmel weg.

„Remus?“, hörte er eine sanfte Stimme hinter sich.

Er sah über die Schulter und entdeckte Tonks, die an der Tür stand. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr da war.

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern weinte nur still vor sich hin. Als sie ihn die Hand auf die Schulter legte zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. In diesem Zustand war ihm jede Berührung zu viel, egal wie gut sie gemeint war.

Tonks hockte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Alles wird gut.“, sagte sie und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Vor jedem Anderen hätte er seine Tränen wohl verborgen, doch instinktiv wusste er, dass er sich bei ihr nicht fürchten musste seine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun.“, sagte er leise zu ihr.

„Remus“ Tonks nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und sah ihn direkt an. „Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich will genau das. Mit dir.“

„Ich habe nur Angst davor. Was wenn ich es einmal nicht kontrollieren kann und du in meiner Nähe bist?“

Unvermittelte küsste sie ihn und wuschelte ihm durch sein Haar.

„Gemeinsam schaffen wir das, hörst du?“

Remus nickte.

„Komm wieder rein.“, sagte Tonks.

Sie erhoben sich und legten sich wieder ins Bett. Sie lagen noch lange beieinander und redeten. Remus Gedanken beruhigten sich während sie sich aneinander kuschelten. Es war fast so etwas wie Normalität.

\--------------------------------

Die Aurorenzentrale im Ministerium war bei weitem nicht pompös wie sie sich mancher vorstellte. Es war jedoch der einzige Teil des Ministeriums der einen eigenen Fitnessbereich besaß. Viele Neulinge unterschätzen diesen Aspekt, denn als Auror musste man viel mehr herumrennen als es zunächst den Anschein hatte. Physische Fitness war das A und O und konnte, entgegen aller Gerüchte, nicht herbeigezaubert werden.

Tonks stand an ihrem guten, alten Boxsack und teilte kräftige Schläge aus.

„Mädchen, du vernachlässigst schon wieder deine Deckung!“, hörte sie Mad-Eye neben sich sagen.

Er war offiziell schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr im Dienst, kam aber ab und an vorbei, um zu sehen, ob „seine Jungs und Mädels“ alles im Griff hatten. Mad-Eye war eben eine gottverdammte Glucke, auch wenn er das nicht einmal unter Folter zugegeben hätte.

Tonks senkte die Fäuste und drehte sich zu ihrem ehemaligen Ausbilder um.

„Wer hat dich denn hier rein gelassen? Bestimmt Jenkins, oder?“, sagte sie.

„Sei mal nicht so frech.“, antwortete Mad-Eye. „Ich will mit dir reden.“

„Was habe ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?“, wollte Tonks wissen.

„Unter vier Augen. Zack. Zack.“, sagte Mad-Eye.

Tonks folgte ihm, ohne sich vorher die Boxbandagen zu entfernen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie die noch brauchen?

Sie gingen in Mad-Eyes ehemaliges Büro, das genau genommen ja jetzt ihres war, aber der alte Auror nahm das nicht so genau.

„Also?“, wollte Mad-Eye wissen.

„Also was?“, fragte Tonks.

„Stell dich nicht dumm, ich weiß genau bescheid.“

„So?“, machte Tonks.

Sie wusste was jetzt kam. Eines von Mad-Eyes berühmten Kreuzverhören.

„Ich weiß genau was zwischen dir und diesem Remus läuft.“

„Und was geht dich das an?“, fragte Tonks ehrlich verärgert.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich ablenken lässt. Egal ob als Auror oder bei anderen Sachen. Das ist einfach alles zu wichtig.“

„Mad-Eye, tu das nicht.“, sagte sie und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. „Du bist nicht mein Vater und schon gar nicht meine Mutter!“

„Ich sage ja bloß, dass du aufpassen sollst, was du tust und mit wem du dich einlässt.“

„Vertraust du ihm nicht?“, fragte Tonks.

„Oh, Remus, ist ein guter Junge. Mir macht eher das Sorgen, was er ist.“

Tonks versetzte Mad-Eye einen Schlag auf die Brust. Nichts, was ernsthaft weh getan hätte, doch stark genug damit er zusammenzuckte.

„Was?“, fragte Mad-Eye überrascht.

„Du verurteilst ihn, wie alle anderen auch. Einfach nur aufgrund dessen, was er nicht ändern kann.“

Mad-Eye öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen schloss ihn dann aber schnell wieder.

„Ja, sag lieber nichts.“, antwortete Tonks. „Und den anderen kannst du auch sagen, dass sie die Klappe halten sollen, sonst können sie mich mal kennenlernen!“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Büro und schlug weiter auf ihren Boxsack ein, mehr als vorher. Mad-Eye machte sie wütend, so wie all die anderen, die ihr erzählen wollten wie sie zu Leben hatte. Sie kannte das Risiko. Sie war es sehendes Auges eingegangen. Sie wusste, was es aus einem Menschen machte, wenn man ihn immer wieder aufgrund unabänderbarer Gegebenheiten ausschloss. Deshalb hatte Remus auch so viel Angst vor sich selbst. Es reichte ja nicht sich einmal im Monat zu verwandeln, man musste demjenigen ja extra noch ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden.

Tonks schlug fester zu. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass die anderen mitgekriegt hatten, dass zwischen ihr und Remus was lief. Sie hatten sich aber auch nicht besonders angestrengt es zu verbergen. Die letzten Wochen waren trotz der verzweifelten, politischen Lage gut für sie beide gewesen. Nicht nur wegen der Intimitäten und dem Sex, obwohl das auch dazu gehörte. Sie waren schließlich erwachsene Menschen, auch wenn Mad-Eye dachte er müsse ihnen die Nase putzen und den Hintern abwischen.

\----------------------------------

Remus stand im Schuppen neben dem Haus. Er hatte hier einen kleinen, alchemistischen Laboraufbau in dem er den Wolfsbanntrank für sich selbst herstellte. Die auf dem freien Markt erhältlichen Tränke konnte er sich nicht leisten, weshalb er ihn seit vielen Jahren schon selbst herstellte. Er war kein Experte für Alchemie. Das Fach hatte ihn nie sonderlich interessiert, allerdings hatte er genügend Grundwissen, um einzelne Tränke selbst brauen zu können. Der Wolfsbanntrank war tatsächlich nicht besonders kompliziert. Es dauerte einfach nur verdammt lange ihn herzustellen.

In den Regalen hatte er Kisten mit bereits fertig gestellten Trankphiolen stehen. Einige davon lagerte er auch Griffbereit im Haus. Remus musste jedoch sicherstellen, dass er immer genug von dem Elixier besaß.

Er stand da, machte einige Feineinstellungen an den Geräten und kontrollierte die blubbernden Gefäße und schrieb sich die aktuelle Messwerte in ein kleines Notizbuch. Gerade mit der Temperatur musste man gehörig aufpassen. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Grad konnte den gesamten Trank ruinieren. Alles musste stimmen, sonst konnte er das Endergebnis wegwerfen.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Ja?“, sagte Remus.

Tonks trat ein. Sie kam nach dem Dienst immer her.

„Was ist?“, fragte Remus als sie sich nur auf einen freien Hocker setzte.

Tonks schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Okay, dann eben später.“, antwortete Remus.

Es war ohnehin besser, wenn er das hier erst fertig machte.

„Liebst du mich?“

Die Frage kam wie aus dem Nichts und Remus wusste erst gar nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er stand nur verdattert da, sah sie an und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Die letzten Wochen waren gut gewesen. Seit seinem nächtlichen Gefühlsausbruch hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht zu grübeln. Sie trafen sich, redeten miteinander, hatten Spaß und Sex. Vor allem Sex. Remus wusste nicht wie er diese Beziehung beschreiben sollte. War es Liebe? Es war nicht diese Art von Blümchenromantik, wie man sie manchmal in Büchern fand. Alles war sehr körperlich, wenn man das so sagen wollte. Sie mochten sich sehr, wollten beieinander sein, aber Liebe im ganz klassischen Sinn? Da war er wirklich überfragt.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, sagte er schließlich.

„Ich auch nicht.“, antwortete Tonks fast etwas niedergeschlagen. „Du weißt, dass die Leute reden?“

„Ja, davon hab ich schon gehört.“, sagte Remus. „Macht es dir was aus?“

„Es ist nur so frustrierend. Ich werde immer behandelt als wäre ich noch keine sechzehn.“

„Es ging um mich, oder?“, fragte Remus.

„Ja, natürlich. Das arme, unmündige Kind hat was mit einem Werwolf.“, sagte Tonks und klang äußerst verärgert.

Remus kannte das. Viele seiner Beziehungen endeten bevor sie überhaupt richtig anfingen. So viele besorgte Eltern, die ihren Töchtern keinen Werwolf zumuten wollten.

Remus legte sein Notizbuch weg und setzte sich neben Tonks. Er sagte nichts, sondern nahm ihre Hand.

„Vielleicht ist es Liebe, aber nicht so wie man das kennt.“, sagte Tonks und küsste ihn sanft.

Ja, dachte Remus, vielleicht war es genau das. Er entgegnete ihren Kuss. Sollten die anderen doch reden. Die Momente ihrer Zweisamkeit machten ihn glücklich – das erste Mal seit langer Zeit. Remus glitt mit seiner Nase ihren Hals entlang und zog den Geruch ihrer Haut ein. Diesen wundervollen Geruch. Vielleicht lag es an seinen wölfischen Sinnen, dass er ihn so intensiv wahrnahm.

„Nicht hier.“, sagte Tonks. „Am Ende geht noch was zu bruch.“

„Ist das nicht mein Text?“, antwortete Remus.

In diesem Augenblick wäre ihm das wohl tatsächlich egal gewesen. Der wilde Teil in ihm sehnte sich nach ihren Berührungen, ihrem Geruch, dem Gefühl wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Er beschränkte sich jedoch darauf hier mit ihr zu sitzen und sie zu küssen. Sie tauschten sanfte Küsse aus. Remus rieb seine Stirn an der ihren, strich ihr mit der Hand sanft über den Nacken.

„Oh, du verdammter ...“, sagte Tonks und ihre Finger verkrampften sich in seinem Haar.

Ihre Küsse wurden intensiver und fordernder. Es waren lange, leidenschaftliche Küsse. Sie sogen gegenseitig an ihren Lippen. Die Lust mit der sie hier saßen war auch erotisches Vergnügen. Zu spüren wie in ihnen das Verlangen auf mehr hochstieg, während ihre Lippen und Zungen sich einander erkundeten. Es war ein Spiel. Sie wussten beide wo es enden würde.

„Scheiß drauf.“, sagte Remus.

Er zog Tonks auf die Beine und drängte sie gegen die Wand. Sie küssten sich unablässig, während Remus sich ohne weiteres die Hose herunter zog. Sein steifer Penis drückte gegen Tonks' Unterleib und rieb sich an ihr. Er zog ihr ebenfalls die Hose herab. Seine Hände kneteten ihren Hintern voller verlangen und er spreizte ihre Beine. Remus drang in sie und Tonks umklammerte ihn mit ihren Armen. Sie stöhnte, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und gab sich seinen Bewegungen hin. Remus stemmte sich gegen die Wand, küsste sie, erkundete mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals, knabberte an ihren Ohr. Seine Stöße in sie wurden heftiger.

„Oh ja.“, stöhnte er und kniff die Augen zu. Ihrer beider Bewegungen wurden schneller und begieriger. Sie stöhnten, seufzten, gaben sich ganz einander hin. Remus spürte wie er kurz davor war. Er umklammerte ihren Hintern fester, stieß tiefer in sie bis er sich endlich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in sie ergoss.

Beide lachten sie, küssten sich.

„Ich brauche dich.“, sagte Remus. „Ich will dich.“

„Ja.“, antwortete Tonks. „Ich doch auch.“

Sie wussten, dass das hier nicht nur schneller Sex für die Befriedigung ihrer Triebe war. Es war mehr. Einen Namen dafür zu finden war jedoch schon schwerer.

„Lass uns rein gehen.“, sagte Tonks.

Remus ließ sich sanft aus ihr gleiten und zog sich die Hose hoch. Er wusste das das nicht alles war.

Sie gingen rein. Remus versuchte sein heißes Blut abzukühlen indem er unter die Dusche stieg. Es half nichts. Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam lag Tonks nackt und mit dem Bauch auf der Decke. Sie stützte den Kopf auf ihren Händen auf und sah ihn an. Remus ließ das Handtuch um seine Hüfte fallen und kletterte zu ihr auf das Bett. Er küsste ihren Nacken, glitt mit seinen Lippen über ihren Rücken. Seine sanften Küsse ließen Tonks wohlig seufzen. Remus spreizte ihre Schenkel leicht und drang von hinten sanft in sie ein. Er begann seinen gefühlvollen Ritt auf ihrem Hintern, während sie bei jedem seiner sanften Stöße leise seufze.

Remus musste nicht viel tun. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles nur um Sex. Fast wie bei einem Teenager. Er war jedoch alt genug, um es auszukosten. Das Gefühl in ihr zu sein und sich langsam in sie vorzuarbeiten.

Tonks hob ihren Hintern leicht. Sie streckte sich und klammerte sich an der Bettdecke fest. Ihre Seufzer gingen in Stöhnen über. Remus genoss es zu sehen wie sie unter ihm an Fahrt aufnahm. Auch er selbst wurde schneller. Nachdem sie im Schuppen so übereinander hergefallen waren wollte er das hier so lange hinauszögern wie er konnte. Die langsame Art miteinander Sex zu haben war ebenso gut. Remus beugte sich über sie und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Er nahm ihre Arme und setzte sie auf. Tonks lehnte sich an seinen heißen Körper und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Sie küssten sich, während er sie mit seinen Händen erkundete, ihre Brüste massierte, ihr über ihren Bauch strich. Tonks griff hinter sich, fuhr durch sein Haar und erkundete seinen Körper. Schließlich ließ sie sich in seine Arme fallen. Sie lachten während ihre Lippen sich berührten.

Remus nahm ihre Hände, küsste ihren Nacken. Er nahm seinen Penis und drang erneut in sie vor. Seine Arme schlang er um ihren Bauch. Tonks schrie auf, während er mit seinen schneller werdenden Stößen ihren Hintern massierte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite damit sie sich küssen konnten. Remus Hände kneteten ihre Brüste, erkundeten ihren Bauch und rieben begierig ihre Schamlippen. Sie stöhnten voller Lust. Wollten am besten gar nicht mehr aufhören mit dem was sie hier taten.

Tonks machte einen Buckel und Remus legte sich auf sie. Seine Bewegungen wurden wieder langsamer. Er küsste erneut ihren Rücken, streichelte ihre Oberschenkel. Sie lachten, seufzen, stöhnte. Es war eine langsame und doch leidenschaftliche Art wie sie miteinander Liebe machten.

„Dreh dich um.“, hauchte Remus ihr zu und zog sich kurz aus ihr zurück. Tonks rollte sich auf den Rücken und erneut drang er in sie. Sie umklammerte seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen.   
Sie umarmten sich gegenseitig, küssten sich, hörten den Atem des jeweils anderen an ihren Ohr. Remus wurde schneller, seine Stöße fordernder. Die Lust schmerzte ihn. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr beider Stöhnen ging in Schreie über bis schließlich ihrer beider Verlangen in ihren Köpfen explodierte und sie abrupt von einander abließen.

Remus und Tonks sahen sich an und lachten. Sie lagen da und küssten sich, ohne Worte zu verschwenden. Schließlich zog er sich endgültig aus ihr zurück und rollte sich von ihr herunter. Tonks schmiegte sich an ihn, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Er umarmte sie zärtlich. Nackt und erschöpft lagen sie beieinander und genossen die sich in ihnen ausbreitende Zufriedenheit. Es hätte für immer so sein können.


	7. Die Verwandlung

Als Remus erwachte war er allein. Er hörte wie Tonks in der Küche herumfuhrwerkte. Langsam rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Er war noch erschöpft von gestern, aber glücklich. Sein Körper sagte ihm, dass er keine Siebzehn mehr war, doch seinem Herzen war das egal. Remus umschlang sich mit seinen Armen und dachte an die Empfindungen, sexuell oder nicht. Er setzte sich auf und zog sich eine neue Unterhose an ehe er aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Küche tapste.   
  
Tonks machte gerade Rührei und Speck. Typisch britisch halt. Er umarmte sie von hinten.   
  
„He!“, machte Tonks.  
  
Remus küsste ihren Hals.   
  
„Du bist auch unersättlich, oder?“, fragte sie.   
  
Remus ließ ab von ihr und sie wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie sahen sich an und Remus begann zu lächeln. Er sagte nichts, sondern nahm nur ihre Hand und streichelte sie. Die Gefühle und Gedanken von letzter Nacht waren noch präsent in ihm. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte, außer wie sehr er sie brauchte und wollte. Es war schon komisch wie sehr ihn dieses Gefühl vereinnahmte. Das war das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, dass er so etwas empfand und all die Dunkelheit plötzlich wie weggefegt erschien. Zumindest bis zum nächsten Vollmond.   
  
„Bleibst du hier?“, fragte er.   
  
„Ich muss auch noch arbeiten, falls du das vergessen hast.“, sagte Tonks und tischten ihnen beiden eine Portion Rührei auf. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und aßen gemeinsam.   
  
„Komm heute Nacht bitte nicht zurück.“, sagte er schweren Herzens.   
  
„Das hatten wir doch schon.“, antwortete Tonks.   
  
„Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst. Der Wolfsbanntrank unterdrückt nur den Wahnsinn, nicht die Transformation.“  
  
Tonks nahm seine Hand.   
  
„Hör auf damit! Ich weiß außerdem wie ein verwandelter Werwolf aussieht.“  
  
Wusste sie das? Ja, sie war Aurorin, aber hatte sie je die Transformation miterlebt? Erlebt wie der Mann, den sie liebte sich unter grauenvollen Schreien verwandelte und sie nicht mehr wiedererkannte?   
  
Remus hatte vor jeder einzelnen Mondnacht Angst. Je näher der Mondzyklus seinem Höhepunkt rückte desto stärker spürte er das Tier in sich. Dass er sich mit Tonks gestern so geliebt hatte war nur eines der Symptome. Sonst war er in Depressionen verfallen. Dieses Mal kanalisierte sein Geist die nahende Verwandlung anders. Manche Menschen wurden in den Tagen vor Vollmond gewalttätig. Alles Zeichen, was ihnen bevorstand.   
  
Er hatte es immer wieder versucht ihr auszureden hier zu bleiben. Remus verstand ihre Intention ja. Sie wollte bei ihm sein, ihm helfen, doch für das was er durchlitt gab es keine Heilung.   
  
Remus aß sein Rührei auf und ging anschließend unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser tat ihm gut und spülte einige äußerst grüblerische Gedanken hinfort. Anschließend zog er sich an und ging nach draußen, wo ihn seine Hundemeute erwartete. Er kraulte einen nach dem anderen hinter den Ohren und machte sich an sein Tagwerk. Hunde füttern, Holz hacken, den Garten pflegen. Das er hier so isoliert lebte bedeutete auch, dass er fast alles selbst machen musste. Er war ein Selbstversorger und es klappe meist, ohne das er etwas zukaufen musste. So ließ sich zumindest seine finanzielle Armut abmildern.   
  
Tonks apparierte zurück ins Ministerium. Damit tat sie mehr für den Orden als er, der nur warten konnte und die Zeit aussaß zwischen seinen Anfällen. Remus ließ sich daher auch nur selten beim Orden blicken. Meistens ging er nur, um nach Sirius zu sehen, der sich ähnlich nutzlos fühlte und seine Sorgen immer öfter in Whiskey ertränkte. Ihm ging es in dieser Beziehung noch schlechter als Remus.   
  
Gegen Abend bereitete Remus die Phiole mit dem Wolfsbanntrank vor und ging in den Keller, der nur aus einem, mit einer dicken Stahltür gesicherten, Raum bestand. Er öffenete die Tür und dahinter lag ein karger Raum mit gemauerten Wänden und einem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster. Die Stahltür ließ sich nur von innen mit einem massiven Stahlriegel verschließen. Selbst ohne den Wahnsinn war er verwandelt noch gefährlich genug.   
  
Remus überprüfte gerade alle Sicherungsmaßnahmen im Raum als er hörte wie ein leises Pflop! von oben kam. Das war sicher Tonks. Er hörte wie ihre leichten Schritte die Treppe herunter kamen.   
  
„Remus?“, fragte sie und blieb in der Tür stehen.   
  
„Ich muss dabei alleine sein.“, sagte er zu ihr.   
  
„Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst.“, antwortete sie.   
  
Remus nickte ihr verstehend zu und ging zur Tür. Er nahm ihre Hände und stricht mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.   
  
„Komm nicht vor morgen Früh.“,sagte Remus und schloss die Tür. Er schob den großen Riegel ins Schloss und hoffte sie würde sich daran halten.   
  
Remus zog seine Sachen aus und legte sie sauber zusammengefaltet auf einen Haufen. Er nahm die Phiole und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Remus schüttelte sich angewidert. Furchtbares Zeug, aber Zucker neutralisierte dummer Weise die Wirkung.   
  
Er setzte sich auf den Boden und wartete. Anders als in irgendwelchen Horrorfilmen brauchte es keinen Strahl von Mondlicht, um die Transformation auszulösen. Die berühmte am Mond vorüber ziehende Wolke hatte keinen Einfluss auf seinen Zustand. Viel eher hing es mit der Uhrzeit zusammen. Nicht Punkt Mitternacht, so schön das Klischee auch war. Man konnte leider nicht die Uhr danach stellen.   
  
Schließlich spürte er wie der Wolf in ihm Gestalt annahm. Remus krümmte sich zusammen und spürte wie das Tier in ihm herausbrach. Eine unbändige Wildheit und das Verlangen nach Fleisch nahmen in ihm Gestalt an. Uralte, animalische Triebe von denen die meisten Menschen nicht einmal wussten, dass sie sie hatten.   
  
Dann spürte Remus wie sich die Knochen in seinem Körper verdrehten und Muskeln wuchsen. Selbst mit dem Trank war die Transformation schmerzhaft. Er schrie und hörte das Knacken seiner Knochen, während er über seine natürliche Größe hinauswuchs. Braunes Haar sprießte ihm am ganzen Körper und seine Hände und Füße wurden zu übermächtigen Pranken.   
  
Statt des Wahnsinns herrschte Leere in seinem Kopf, dafür waren die Schmerzen und das Animalische umso stärker. Hätte man ihm in diesem Zustand ein Lamm in den Raum gegeben, dann hätte er es ohne Wenn und Aber verschlungen. So beschränkte er sich darauf sich auf dem Boden einzurollen und die Nacht über zu winseln.   
  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
  
Tonks tat, was sie Remus versprochen hatte, und ließ ihn über Nacht in Ruhe. Sie hörte seine Schreie und das Winseln. Sie wusste wie grauenvoll das sein musste. Als sie noch ein Grünschnabel bei den Auroren war hatte sie einmal einer vollständigen Transformation beiwohnen müssen. Sie ahnte also was in Remus vorging und genau deshalb hatte sie sich geweigert ihn allein zu lassen. Sie wollte, dass er wusste, das sie ihm beistand. Auch dabei.   
  
Tonks hatte sich den Tag über in den Ministeriumsarchiven verschanzt und Akten durchstöbert. Sicher hätte sie Remus auch fragen können, doch sie fand es bisher unpassend. Im Ministerium lagerten alle Akten aller registrierten und auffälligen Werwölfe. Wie sie vermutet hatte war auch Remus' Erzeuger dabei – so nannten sie die Werwölfe, die ihren Fluch willentlich übertrugen indem sie Leute bissen. Sie fand die Akte eines gewissen Fenrir Greyback. Einer der wenigen Werwölfe, die sich freiwillig Voldemort anschlossen, um ihren Blutdurst zu stillen. Vor dem Krieg war er schon berüchtigt für seine brutalen Überfälle bei denen er zig Opfer fand, sie tötete oder biss. Remus war nur eines von vielen aufgelisteten Opfern.   
  
Tonks würde ihn nicht fragen und alte Wunden aufreißen. So war es ihr lieber. Immerhin saß Greyback seit 15 Jahren in Askaban.   
  
Sie legte sich auf das Sofa und schlief dort damit sie hörte, wenn sich etwas änderte. Am Morgen erwachte sie bereits bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Tonks stand auf und ging in den Keller. Es war still. Sie klopfte an die Stahltür.   
  
„Remus?“, rief sie. Keine Antwort. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. „Scheißegal! Alohomora!“  
  
Der schwere Riegel auf der anderen Seite schob sich quietschend in die Ausgangsposition zurück. Sie öffnete die Tür und fand Remus nackt auf den kalten Boden liegend. Bei näheren Hinsehen bemerkte sie, dass er blutete. Jede Transformation sorgte für eine Narbe mehr.   
  
Tonks hockte sich neben ihn und tastete nach seinem Puls. Als nächstes zog sie ihm die Augenlider hoch. Alles okay, er war ohnmächtig. Sie hievte ihn hoch und trug ihn über die Schulter hängend nach oben. Der gute, alte Rettungsgriff. Wofür eine Aurorenausbildung so alles gut war.   
  
Oben angekommen verband sie seine neuen Wunden und bugsierte ihn im Bett. Anschließend legte sie sich zu ihm und ruhte ihm ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust. So leicht würde er sie nicht los.   
  
  
\------------------------------  
  
  
Als Remus erwachte bemerkte zunächst gar nicht wo er war. Ihm tat jeder einzelne Knochen weh und sein Kopf schien kurz vorm Platzen. Nach den Verwandlungen fühlte er sich immer als habe man ihn durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Er konnte die Augen kaum offen halten. Das Tageslicht stach ihn in den Augen. Moment, Tageslicht? Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht mehr im Keller lag, sondern in seinem Bett. Tonks lag an seine Seite gekuschelt und hatte ihm offenbar seine Wunden versorgt.   
  
Remus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und die Augen. Er war ganz sicher nicht wütend, dass sie ihn aus dem Keller geholt und sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Tatsächlich war er sogar etwas dankbar. Sich selbst auf die Beine zu quälen und blutverschmiert die Treppe hinauf zu wanken raubte ihm sonst immer die letzten Kräfte.   
  
Remus strich Tonks eine pinke Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie schlug die Augen auf.   
  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie.   
  
„Besser, dank dir.“, sagte Remus gerade heraus.   
  
Tonks setzte sich auf.   
  
„Bleib liegen, ruh' dich aus.“  
  
„Du musst dir keine Umstände machen.“, sagte Remus. Tatsächlich hätte es ihm gefallen, wenn sie sich Umstände gemacht hätte.   
  
„Hör auf damit!“, entgegnete Tonks streng. „Mit physischen Verfall ist nicht zu spaßen.“  
  
Natürlich wusste sie es, sie war immerhin Aurorin. Manchmal vergaß er das. Der „physische Verfall“ war das, was ihn Tagelang im Bett liegen ließ nach seinen Anfälle. Von außen wirkte es wie eine heftige Grippe. In Wahrheit kämpfte sein Körper den aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den Werwolf, der ihn von Jahr zu Jahr mehr Kraft raubte und ihn schließlich töten würde. Es war ein langer, dahinsiechender Tod, der sich über Jahrzehnte hinwegzog. Remus hätte niemanden damit belasten wollen. Schon gar nicht Tonks. Nichts war schlimmer als jemanden auf diese Art sterben zu sehen, und sei es auch nur kurz.   
  
„Du weißt, dass ich eines Tages daran sterben werde?“, fragte Remus gerade heraus.   
  
„Ja.“, antwortete Tonks. „Aber nicht jetzt und nicht in zehn Jahren.“  
  
„Ich wäre irgendwann nur noch ein Wrack. Ein Pflegefall. Willst du dich wirklich damit belasten?“  
  
„Remus Lupin“, sagte sie nun deutlich wütend. „deine Abschreckungstaktik kannst du dir sparen! Verdammt, ich Liebe dich! Ja, jetzt ist es raus!“  
  
Wie hieß es so schön: _Die Welt kennt keinen Zorn, wie den einer Frau._ Aber Tonks hatte ja recht; er hatte Angst. Er versank geradezu in Angst und immer wenn er das tat startete er Versuche sich alle anderen Menschen vom Leib zu halten. Remus war halt schon zu lange allein mit sich und dem Wolf.   
  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“, sagte Remus schließlich. „Ich habe nur so schreckliche Angst davor dir weh zu tun.“  
  
„Du tust mir viel mehr weh, wenn du mich abwehrst.“, antwortete Tonks.   
  
Remus versuchte sich aufzusetzen, scheiterte jedoch an seinen Schmerzen.  
  
„Ruh dich aus.“, sagte Tonks und küsste ihn. Sie erhob sich und ging raus.   
  
Remus schloss erschöpft die Augen. Sie hatte wie immer recht. Er war eben ein Idiot.


	8. Kein Zurück

Innerhalb der nächsten Woche ging es Remus nur langsam besser. Seine körperliche Schwäche musste er auskurieren wie eine echte Grippe. Tonks kümmerte sich so gut es ging, um ihn, ohne dabei ihre Aufgaben als Aurorin zu vernachlässigen. Sie sah Abends nach ihm und schlief an seiner Seite. Die Verletzungen, die er sich während seiner Verwandlung zufügte heilten besser als erwartet. Vermutlich ein Nebeneffekt seines Werwolfblutes.

Tonks hatte es ernst gemeint als sie sagte, dass sie ihn liebte. Mit Remus fühlte sie sich nicht mehr ganz so wie ein Freak. Sie lag neben ihm an diesen Morgen. Sie sahen sich mit verschlafenen Augen an. Tonks streichelte ihn zärtlich über die Brust. Es musste nicht immer Sex sein, manchmal reichte es wenn sie nur beieinander lagen und sich sanft berührten. Sie genoss Remus' Intimitäten genauso wie wenn sie sich wild liebten. Er küsste sie sanft, nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte ihren Rücken. Tonks ließ sich fallen und gab sich seinen Zärtlichkeiten hin. Sie schloss genießend die Augen, spürte wie seine Finger über ihre Brustwarzen strichen.

Als Aurorin musste sie immer taff sein und immer genauso viel einstecken wie sie austeilte. Jemanden zu haben, der ihr wenigstens für ein paar Stunden diese Last von den Schultern nahm machte sie glücklich.

Ihre gegenseitigen Steicheleinheiten sorgten bei ihr für eine tiefe Zufriedenheit. Sie küssten sich zärtlich. Tonks führ mit den Fingern über Remus' Bartstoppeln und durch sein Haar. Nackt lagen sie hier unter ihrer Decke. Tonks vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Ein Teil von ihr wurde wieder wild, wollte das er mehr tat als sie nur zu berühren. Sie spürte wie aus dem wohligen Gefühl ein verlangendes Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen wurde.

Ihre Hände nahmen sein schlaffes Glied und sie massierte es genüsslich. Remus seufze unter ihren verlangenden Berührungen.

Ja, Tonks wollte bei Remus sein, mit ihm Sex haben, sich ganz in ihm verlieren. Sie schlang ihr Bein um seine Hüfte und ließ ihn sanft von der Seite in sie eindringen. Genüsslich seufze sie, schloss die Augen, während sich ihr Unterleib im langsamen Rhythmus seiner Stöße rekelte. Tonks umarmte ihn, drückte ihn nah an sich, um seinen Körper auf dem ihren spüren zu können. Leise begann sie zu stöhnen. Remus küsste ihre Brüste und nahm ihre harten Warzen in den Mund. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Tonks spürte Remus' heißen, erregten Atem auf ihrer Haut. Seine Stöße in sie wurden fester. Sie presste die Beine zusammen um ihn stärker spüren zu können. Tonks wollte ihn so sehr. Sie schloss die Augen und umklammerte Remus' Rücken. Sie presste ihn an sich und glitt mit ihren Fingern seine Taille entlang. Tonks biss sich vor Lust auf die Lippen.

Remus nahm ihre Schenkel und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Er baute sich über ihr auf, küsste sie lustvoll, knabberte an ihren Ohren und biss zärtlich in ihren Hals. Er legte seine Stirn auf die Ihre und sah ihr fest in die Augen, während er schneller wurde.

„Ja, oh ja.“, stöhnte Tonks. „Hör nicht auf!“

Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und gab sich seinen Bewegung vollends hin. Remus hockte sich vor sie hin und bugsierte ihren Hintern vor sich. Er drückte ihre Beine auseinander und massierte ihre Schamlippen mit der Hand. Tonks stieß einen Lustschrei aus und hielt sich am Geländer des Bettes fest, während Remus tiefer in sie stieß. Er stöhnte und legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch, um sie weiter nach unten zu drücken. Seine Finger verkrampften sich. Tonks nahm seine Hände. Sie sahen sich einander an während sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Ihr beider Stöhnen erstarb und Tonks setzte sich auf. Einmal mehr umarmte sie Remus, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter streichelte ihn über den Rücken. Sie saßen noch lange Minuten da und genossen den Augenblick.

„Ich liebe dich.“, sagte Remus und küsste sie. 

Tonks erwiderte seinen Kuss und lächelte ihn an. Sie spürte wie er seinen Penis langsam aus ihr zurückzog. Nass und klebrig schmiegte er sich an ihren Bauch. Tonks war glücklich. Einfach nur glücklich. Sie genoss den Sex mit Remus einfach so wie er war, völlig unverblümt. Es brauchte keine prüde verhüllten Worte dazu.

Tonks erhob sich von seinem Schoß. Remus erhob sich ebenfalls und umarmte sie von hinten. Er war etwas größer als sie und so lehnte sie ihren Kopf einfach nach hinten an seine Schulter. Sie nahm seine Hände und drehte sich zu ihm um. Remus strich ihr ihre zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie.

„Wir können das nicht die ganze Zeit tun.“, sagte Tonks.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?“, fragte Remus.

„Denk an dein Alter.“, stichelte Tonks.

„Das ist mir gerade herzlich egal.“, antwortete Remus. „Ein bisschen mehr hiervon verträgt der alte Werwolf sicherlich.“

Tonks lachte, suchte sich ihre Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. Sie und Remus hatten heute eh Dienst im Grimmauldplatz. Da mussten sie ohnehin eine Pause einlegen.

Sie frühstückten gemeinsam und apparierten dann ins Hauptquartier des Ordens. Ein deutlich missmutiger Sirius Black erwartete sie dort.

„Lasst ihr euch auch mal wieder blicken.“, sagte er.

„Wir … ähm … hatten zutun.“, antwortete Remus.

„Eine bessere Ausrede habt ihr beiden nicht?“

„Ich fürchte nicht.“, sagte Tonks.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Remus, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Nichts, das ist ja das Problem.“, entgegnete Sirius. „Zumindest bei mir. Bei euch scheint ja ganz schön was los zu sein.“

Remus verdrehte die Augen, doch Tonks musste kichern. 

„Siehst du, die Frau weiß was ich meine.“, sagte Sirius.

„Sirius ...“, begann Remus, doch sein Freund schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Dass es hier mittlerweile alle wissen ist dir schon klar?“

„Und wenn schon?“, entgegnete Tonks.

„Oh, mich geht es ja nichts an, was ihr beiden alles so miteinander treibt … oder wie ...“

„Sirius, komm zum Punkt!“, ermahnte ihn Remus.

„Ich bin nur derjenige, der die Beschwerden weiter gibt.“

„Wer hat sich beschwert?“, wollte Tonks wissen.

„Das übliche. Eine junge Aurorin hat was mit einem alternden Werwolf und ob das gut für die Moral ist.“

„Mad-Eye? Ich töte ihn!“, sagte Tonks ernst.

Sirius hob nur entschuldigend die Hände. 

„Tonks, lass ihn. Ich hab mir sowas schon gedacht.“, antwortete Remus. „Ich bin ja sowieso nur hier, um auf Tatze aufzupassen.“

„Als ob jemand auf mich aufpassen müsste!“, ereiferte sich Sirius. „Mad-Eye ist eben sehr konservativ, was sowas angeht. Kann man nicht ändern. Mir ist das ja gleich.“

„Nein, mir ist es nicht gleich.“, sagte Tonks. „Ich bin doch nun kein Teenager mehr!“

„Im direkten Vergleich mit Mad-Eye sind wir ja alle Teenager.“, entgegnete Sirius.

Tonks ärgerte das ungemein. Remus steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah zu Boden. Natürlich betrübte es ihn. Sie hatten kein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht, doch es ging die anderen einfach nichts an.

„Dann kannst du wem auch immer ausrichten, dass es ganz allein meine Sache ist mit wem ich Schlafe oder nicht!“, sagte Tonks.

Remus sah auf und öffnete den Mund. Er hätte es sicher nicht so explizit ausgedrückt, doch Tonks war nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Dieses Stadium hatte sie mit ihren Eltern schon hinter sich. Sie würde diese Diskussionen ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal mit Mad-Eye führen, egal wie sehr er sich als Glucke aufführte. 

„Und Mad-Eye kannst du sagen: Wenn er damit nicht aufhört zeige ich ihm mal wie ich meinen rechten Haken trainiert habe!“

„Tonks, meine Gute, so kenn' ich dich ja gar nicht.“, sagte Sirius ernsthaft eingeschüchtert.

„Da hast du mich noch nicht richtig kennengelernt.“, erwiderte Tonks und stampfte die Treppe hinauf.

Sie brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich von ihrem Gefühlsausbruch zu erholen und machte Zielübungen auf die Wichtel auf dem Dachboden. Remus kam nach einer Weile nach oben. Offenbar hatte er das Gespräch mit Sirius noch weiter geführt.

„Hier bist du.“, sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. „Warum regt dich das so auf?“

„Weil wir nichts und niemanden eine Erklärung schuldig sein sollten.“, entgegnete Tonks und schoss auf einen der Wichtel im Dachgebälk.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Remus.

„Kannst du dich etwa daran gewöhnen?“, fragte Tonks. „An die Blicke? Das heimliche Getuschel? Daran wie sie mit einem umgehen?“

Remus sah nur zu Boden und sagte nichts. Tonks hörte auf mit ihren Zielübungen und wandte sich zu ihm um. Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen.

„Wir haben uns dafür nicht zu schämen, sondern die anderen.“, sagte sie zu ihm.

Remus nickte ihr zu.

„Weißt du, das erinnert mich an ganz andere Zeiten.“, sagte er. „Sirius hat es sicher nie jemanden erzählt, aber, nun ja, er stand noch nie auf Frauen.“

Tonks stutzte. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um Remus' Gedankengang zu folgen.

„Sirius? Ehrlich? Der Frauenheld?“, fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt.

„Eine Rolle, die er ziemlich gut beherrscht, aber zwischen ihm und Mädchen ist nie was gelaufen. Sie waren nur seine besten Freundinnen. Er stand mal eine Zeit lang auf James, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“

„Warum verstellt er sich dann?“, fragte Tonks.

„Warum wohl?“, sagte Remus. „Ich finde es großartig wie du mich verteidigst, Tonks, aber das ist ein Kampf den wir nicht gewinnen können. Diese Menschen werden nie etwas anderes als ihre eigene, festgefahrene Meinung akzeptieren. Ich schätze, wir können auch nicht mehr zurück.“

„Ich will auch gar nicht zurück, Remus.“, sagte Tonks und umarmte ihn.

Sie hatte ehrliche Wut auf all die spitzen und giftigen Zungen hinter ihrem Rücken. Sollten sie doch alle zur Hölle fahren! Tonks liebte diesen Mann, diesen Werwolf! Daran war nichts mehr zu ändern. Und sie würde sich nicht verstellen, nur damit die Intoleranten in Ruhe schlafen konnten.


	9. Bekenntnisse

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte saß Tonks mit Remus auf der Couch vor dem Kamin im großen Saal. Sirius saß ihnen gegenüber in einem alten Sessel und hatte entgegen aller Manieren die Füße auf den Couchtisch gelegt. Er hielt ein halbvolles Glas Whiskey in seiner Hand.

Sie redeten und tranken Wein, fast wie gute, alte Freunde.

„Und du magst wirklich keine Frauen?“, fragte Tonks.

Sirius sah zu seinem alten Freund.

„Ach, Remus …!“

Der zuckte nur mit gespielter Unschuld die Schultern.

„Ich weiß schon, Sirius. Ich dachte halt nur die ganze Zeit du wärst der Frauenschwarm.“, sagte Tonks.

„Eigentlich war James immer der Frauenschwarm. Warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?“

„Weil du mit unserer Situation wohl vertrauter bist als du zugibst.“, antwortete Tonks.

Sirius setzte sich aufrecht hin und stellte sein Glas ab. Er sah von Remus zu Tonks und wieder zurück.

„Na, jetzt ist die Katze ja eh aus dem Sack. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich von Anfang an das Schwarze Schaf bei den Blacks war. Regulus war da ganz anders. Der tadellose Sohn. Diese alten Zaubererfamilien, die so viel wert legen auf Blut und Erblinien … sagen wir einfach auf Männer zu stehen lag da nicht hoch im Kurs. Ich hatte auch nie ein Coming-Out oder so. Ich bin zum Glück zeitig genug da weg gekommen, bevor ich gezwungen war meine ganze Familie im Blutrausch zu ermorden. Was dich und Remus betrifft; Willkommen bei den Ausgestoßenen!“

„Sirius!“, sagte Remus, doch der winkte nur ab.

„Meine Eltern hätten vermutlich noch eher einen Werwolf akzeptiert als einen Sohn, der aufgrund seiner sexuellen Vorlieben ohnehin nie einen Erben produziert hätte. Ganz ehrlich, es war scheußlich. Ihr könnt eigentlich froh sein, dass es hier bis auf ein paar einzelne Ausnahmen niemanden interessiert.“

„Warum dann die Nachricht?“, fragte Tonks.

„Um euch zu warnen. Mad-Eye ist ja nicht der einzige, der so drauf ist im Orden. Ich dachte lieber erfahrt ihr es von mir als wenn euch irgendjemand direkt darauf anspricht. Sie sind halt altmodisch, diese Zauberer. Und ich weiß ja selbst wie ein einziges, schlechtes Gerücht einem die Laune verderben kann.“

„Und wer weiß von dir?“, fragte Tonks.

„Ich geh damit bestimmt nicht hausieren.“, antwortete Sirius. „Und so soll es auch bleiben.“

„Verstehe.“ Tonks trank einen Schluck ihres Weines. „Hattest du je jemanden?“

„Niemand den ihr kennt.“, entgegnete Sirius und griff wieder zu seinem Schnapsglas.

„Tonks, du kannst sowas doch nicht fragen.“, ermahnte Remus sie.

„Ich hab' ein Talent für Fettnäpfchen. Da wir eh schon beim Thema waren dachte ich, ich trete gleich noch in eins.“, sagte sie.

Zu ihrer Überraschung fing Sirius an zu lachen.

„Der war gut.“, sagte er. „Den muss ich mir merken.“

Sie redeten noch lange. Am Ende lag Tonks mit dem Kopf an Remus Brust und er lehnte sich an ihren Kopf. Sirius war schon ins Bett gewankt.

Plötzlich tauchte im leeren Porträt über dem Kamin der alte Phineus Black auf. Ein ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hochdekoriertes Mitglied der Familie Black und ihr direkter Strang zu Dumbledores Büro in Hogwarts.

„Hallo? Wer da? Irgendjemand!?“

Tonks schreckte hoch und Remus erhob sich prompt.

„Ja. Ja, natürlich.“, sagte er müde.

„So nicht! Es ist für mich schließlich auch schon die sechste Stunde!“, meckerte Phineus.

„Was?“, sagte Remus ungehalten.

„Folgende Nachricht: Arthur Weasley wird gleich bei euch eintreffen. Verwundet. Ihr sollt ihn versorgen und euch kümmern. Wie auch immer.“

Phineus verschwand wieder im Rahmen des Portäts.

Remus hastete in den Flur und rief ein paar Mal nach Sirius. Kaum einen Augenblick später trat Kingsley aus dem Kaminfeuer mit einem schwer verletzten Arthur Weasley in den Armen. Er hatte mehrere klaffende Wunden am Körper und blutete wie ein abgestochenes Schwein. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht verblutet war.

Tonks bugsierte ihn mit Kingsley auf der Couch und versuchte die Blutungen zu stoppen. Auroreneinmaleins. 

„Wir müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen.“, sagte Tonks. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“

Kingsley schwieg sich dazu aus. Das er nichts sagte bedeutete, dass er es auch nicht wusste.

In jenem Moment kam Sirius durch die Tür gewankt.

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht was ich für einen Kater … oh verdammt!“

Sirius stürzte auf Arthur zu.

„Hilfe ist unterwegs!“, sagte Kingsley. „Sie müssten bald kommen.“

Während sie warteten versuchte Tonks die Wunden magisch zu schließen. Es funktionierte nicht. Arthur hob den Kopf und versuchte ein Wort zu keuchen.

„Schl-Schlange.“, sagte er und ließ den Kopf wieder nach unten fallen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tauchten weitere Leute vom Orden auf. Sie packten Arthur auf eine magische Trage und verschwanden mit ihm wieder im Flohnetzwerk durch den Kamin. Kingsley und die anderen folgten ihnen.

Zurück blieben nur Tonks, Remus und Sirius. Sie sah auf ihre blutverschmierten Hände. Keiner von ihnen tat die restliche Nacht noch ein Auge zu. Selbst Sirius, der immerhin betrunken genug dafür war.

Das Trio wartete auf Nachrichten, doch die kamen erst am Morgen in Form von Minerva McGonnagal an. Sie trat aus dem Kaminfeuer. Wie immer gekleidet in ihre smaragdgrüne Robe und mit dem Spitzhut auf dem Kopf. Offenbar kam sie direkt aus Hogwarts.

„Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Diese Nacht war ein fürchterliches Durcheinander.“, sagte sie und sah in die übernächtigten Gesichter der drei. Ihres sah jedoch keineswegs besser aus.

„Arthur lebt.“, sagte sie knapp. Tonks, Remus und Sirius atmeten erleichtert aus. „Das der gute Arthur Weasley noch lebt verdanken wir Mr Potter, der in dieser Nacht wohl eine Art Vision hatte.“

„Eine was?“, fragte Sirius.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Meine Güte, Sirius, riechen Sie hier so?“

Tatsächlich mischte sich in seiner Gegenwart ein Geruch aus Schweiß und Singlemalt Whiskey zu einer unangenehmen Brühe zusammen. Der typische Geruch einer durchzechten Nacht.

„Ähm, wo war ich? Professor Dumbledore hat bisher nur Vermutungen. Es besteht jedoch eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein großer Legilimentor ihm Eingebungen gemacht hat. Mit anderen Worten, passen Sie auf, was Sie in Potters Gegenwart sagen. Die Sicherheit des Ordens darf nicht durch unbedachte Äußerungen gefährdet werden. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Mr Black?“

Sirius winkte ab. Er saß in seinem Sessel und stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände.

Minerva nickte ihnen zu und verschwand wieder durch den Kamin.

„Du stinkst aber wirklich.“, sagte Remus.

„Ich will mal sehen wie sie nach einer Flasche Hochprozentigem riecht.“, antwortete Sirius.

„Pass lieber auf was du dir wünschst.“, entgegnete Remus. „Zur Hogwartsweihnachtsfeier vor zwei Jahren hat sie alle Lehrer unter den Tisch getrunken. Selbst Snape, und der verträgt ne Menge.“

„Näh.“, machte Sirius und erhob sich. Er schwankte zurück in den Flur. Plötzlich hörten sie es poltern.

„Scheißdreck! Verdammt nochmal!“, hörten sie Sirius rufen.

Offenbar hatte er das Trollbein vergessen.

„Wenigstens bin ich es diesmal nicht.“, sagte Tonks und machte sich auf den Weg das keifende Porträt von Mrs Black zum Schweigen zu bringen.

\----------------------------------

Sirius lag volltrunken in seinem Bett, jedoch konnte er nicht schlafen. Er wusste selbst, dass der Alkohol ihn nur in seinen düsteren Momenten betäubte. Und davon hatte er, seitdem er in den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt war, jede Menge. Dieser Ort erinnerte ihn an alles, was er am Liebsten vergessen würde. An seine herrschsüchtige Mutter, seine völlig vom Reinblutwahn erfüllten und durchgedrehten Verwandten. Er konnte damit nie etwas anfangen. Wahrscheinlich war er deshalb auch der einzige Gryffindor in seiner Familie gewesen.

Sirius war in Harrys Alter als er endgültig aus diesem Alptraum floh, seine Sachen packte und einfach zu James zog. Wahrscheinlich ein Anfall pubertären Trotzes, aber vermutlich eine Entscheidung, die sein Leben rettete. Damals bemerkte er auch zum ersten Mal, dass er mit Mädchen gar nichts anfangen konnte und entwickelte eine verliebte Schwärmerei für seinen besten Freund. James machte ihm schon zeitig klar, dass das mit ihnen nichts werden würde. Sie blieben beste Freunde, aber manchmal ließ James eine gewisse Distanzierung durchblicken, die einfach sehr typisch war für die Zaubererschaften.

Sirius hatte gelernt sich zu verstellen und jemanden zu spielen, der er nicht war. Diese Rolle war ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Er verstand Tonks' Wut und Remus' Rückzug aus der Welt nur zu gut. Wäre er nicht in Askaban gelandet, wer weiß was er noch hätte erdulden müssen. Im Gefängnis hatte er jedoch ganz andere Probleme als seine sexuelle Orientierung.

Remus konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Er hatte wenigstens jemanden mit dem er schlafen und seine Sorgen teilen konnte.

Sirius drehte sich um und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Schon komisch wie das nach all den Jahren wieder in ihm hoch kam. In Askaban hatte ihn der Hass genährt, jetzt fühlte er sich nutzlos und verlassen. Sirius bewunderte Tonks' Mut sich zu Remus so offen zu bekennen, doch es würde nichts nützen. Am Ende erwartete sie alle das gleiche Trauerspiel.


	10. Leidenschaft

Remus und Tonks lagen auf der Couch im großen Salon des Grimmauldplatzes. Die Sache mit Arthur hatte sie kein Auge zutun lassen. Tonks Kopf lag auf Remus Brust. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen als Sirius im Morgenmantel und Pantoffeln in den Raum getappst kam. Er schien eine genauso schlechte Nacht gehabt zu haben wie sie.

„Morgen.“, brummte Sirius und ließ sich in dem Sessel ihnen gegenüber nieder. Er holte eine Packung Zigaretten aus der Tasche und deutete in Richtung Tonks. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius nickte und nahm sich eine Zigarette und zündete sie an. Remus murmelte irgendwas im Halbschlaf.

„Darf ich dir etwas sagen?“, fragte Sirius.

Tonks setzte sich auf, ließ Remus jedoch schlafen.

„Was?“, sagte sie müde.

„Genießt das so lange ihr könnt. Es gibt keine zweite Chance.“, sagte Sirius und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Dich beschäftigt das aber ganz schön.“

„Ich hatte meine Chance und hab sie nicht rechtzeitig genutzt. Wer weiß, ob wir morgen überhaupt noch leben.“, sagte Sirius.

Tonks wusste, dass er recht hatte. In diesen Zeiten war alles möglich. Gestern hatte es Arthur erwischt. Wer wusste schon, wann sie dran waren.

Remus zuckte zusammen und schreckte aus dem Schlaf.

„Was? Oh!“, machte er und setzte sich auf.

„Keine angenehmen Träume?“, fragte Sirius seinen alten Freund.

Remus brummte etwas unverständliches und rieb sich die Stirn. Müde lehnte er seinen Kopf an Tonks' Schulter.

„Ich fühl mich furchtbar.“, sagte Remus.

„Willkommen im Club.“, entgegnete Sirius.

„Hast du mal eine?“, fragte Remus und deutete auf Sirius' Zigarettenpäckchen. Der gab ihm eine und reichte ihm sein Feuerzeug.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Remus rauchte. Eigentlich war sein Lebensstil im Vergleich mit Sirius geradezu asketisch. Dennoch, ab und zu brauchte er auch mal etwas Nikotin.

Remus zog an seiner Zigarette und lehnte den Kopf erneut an Tonks' Schulter.

„Ihr beiden seht aus als bräuchtet ihr eine Mütze Schlaf.“, bemerkte Sirius. „Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr gehen. Ich schmeiß den Laden schon.“

„Sicher?“, fragte Tonks.

„Das Schlimmste ist erst mal vorbei. Jetzt heißt es wieder warten und den Flur putzen.“, entgegnete Sirius und drückte seine Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher auf dem Couchtisch aus.

„Glaubst du, dass es jemals anders wird?“, sagte Remus unvermittelt. „Selbst wenn Voldemort fallen sollte?“

Sirius lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief. Tonks legte ihre Arme um Remus. Sie wusste was ihn umtrieb.

„Nein.“, sagte Sirius knapp. „Diese Gesellschaft entwickelt sich immer nur im Schneckentempo. So viel Zeit haben Menschen wie wir nicht.“

Tonks wusste genau, was er meinte. Selbst kleinste Veränderungen dauerten Jahrzehnte. Insofern man nicht zwischendrin in noch finsterere Zeiten zurückfiel. Bis man Menschen akzeptieren würde, die anders als die Mehrheit waren konnte ein ganzes Leben vergehen. Und selbst dann hätten sie sicher noch neue Vorurteile.

„Danke Sirius.“, sagte sie. „Für alles, was du für uns tust.“

Sirius begann mild zu lächeln.

„Wir Freaks müssen zusammenhalten, oder?“, sagte er und beugte sich zu Tonks herüber um ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

\-------------------------------------

Im Laufe des Morgens verließen Remus und Tonks den Grimmauldplatz und kehrten in die Hütte im Wald zurück.

Remus stand draußen in einem dicken Isländerpullover und einer Wollmütze auf dem Kopf und warf seinem Hunderudel Bälle zu. Tonks saß auf der Treppe und beobachtete das Spiel. Sie dachte über Sirius' Worte nach, dass sie die Zeit die sie hatten nutzen sollten.

Sie erhob sich und ging zu Remus und seiner Hundemeute. Tonks umarmte und küsste ihn. Remus erwiderte ihren Kuss, drückte sie dann jedoch sanft von sich weg. Er sah sie an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.

„Was ist?“, fragte Tonks.

„Ich habe Angst.“, sagte er völlig ehrlich. „Leute verschwinden oder sterben. Wer weiß wie viel Zeit wir noch haben?“

Tonks drückte ihr Gesicht an Remus' Brust und umarmte ihn.

„Ich will dich, Remus. Dich und nichts anderes. Wenn wir morgen sterben will ich vorher mit dir gelebt haben.“

„Ja“, sagte Remus und nahm ihre Hände. „Ich auch.“

Er küsste sie sanft und Tonks erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie strich ihm durchs Haar. Remus nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und legte seine Stirn an die ihre. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte der gestrige Abend etwas in ihm ausgelöst, ebenso in Tonks.

„Ich will dich lieben.“, sagte Remus. „Ohne Schranken. Ohne Hemmungen. Verstehst du?“

Tonks lächelte und küsste ihn erneut.

„Ja. Ja, ich will dich so sehr, Remus.“

Es war mehr als nur der animalische Trieb, dass man mit dem anderen Sex wollte. Nein, sie wussten jetzt beide, dass ihre körperliche und ihre geistige Liebe ein und das selbe waren. Die Angst vor dem Krieg bestärke diese Gefühle nur. Ihre körperliche Liebe der letzten Wochen war nichts anderes. Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, dann hätte dieser Zustand niemals geendet.

Remus nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr ein Stück in den Wald. Dort drückte er Tonks gegen einen Baum und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Tonks' Hände glitten unter seinen Pullover und strichen ihn über seinen erregt hebend und senkenden Bauch. Er umarmte sie und küsste sie mit zunehmender Lust. Remus öffnete ihre Hose und zog sie ein Stück nach unten. Mit seiner Hand glitte er zwischen ihre Schenkel und massierte ihre Venushügel. Tonks seufze. Sie schloss genießend ihre Augen. Remus küsste ihren Hals und knabberte an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Tonks.“

Tonks griff nach seiner Hand in ihrer Hose und zog sie heraus.Sie küsste die Knöchel seiner Finger.

„Setz dich hin.“, forderte sie ihn auf.

Remus musste sich das nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Er ließ sich auf dem laubbedeckten Boden nieder und zog sich seine Hose so weit wie nötig herunter. Tonks setzte sich auf ihn und ließ sein steifes Glied in sich gleiten. Sie seufze voller Wohlgefallen und begann auf Remus' Unterleib zu reiten. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schenkel und ließ sich restlos fallen. Remus schloss die Augen und genoss wie sie auf seinem Schoß entlang ritt. Er stieß im sanften Tempo ihres Rhythmus in sie. Tonks Finger glitten unter seinem Pullover entlang und strichen über seine erregten Brustwarzen. Sie stöhnten ob ihres gemeinsamen Liebesspiels. Remus setzte sich schwer atmend auf und umklammerte Tonks Hintern. Er drehte sich mit ihr auf den Bauch, um sie besser fühlen zu können. Remus streichelte ihre Senkel während er tiefer in sie stieß. Er stöhnte voller Lust. Tonks umklammerte ihn fest. Sie kniff die Augen zu. Remus küsste sie und glitt mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen. Seine Stöße in sie wurden fester, schneller, begieriger. Voller Vergnügen sah er wie sich Tonks unter ihm rekelte, stöhnte und seufze. Remus spürte wie er kurz davor war zu kommen und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Er rieb seinen Penis energisch und spürte schließlich die Befriedigung als sein Samen in das Laub spritzte.

Tonks setzte sich auf und küsste ihn. Sie streichelte sein immer noch erregtes Glied. Fühlte die klebrige Nässe an seiner Eichel. Remus strich ihr über den Kopf und zog ihr ein paar Blätter aus dem Haar.

„Wir sollten das vielleicht doch lieber drinnen fortsetzen.“, sagte er.

Tonks lachte und küsste ihn erneut.

„Wie oft haben wir das jetzt getan?“, fragte sie.

„Ich habe vergessen mitzuzählen.“, entgegnete Remus lachend.

Sie standen auf und zogen einander die Hosen hoch. Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück ins Haus. Dort aßen sie etwas und Remus setzte sich in die Badewanne, um sich nach ihrem stürmischen Ausflug etwas sauberer zu fühlen.

Tonks kam ins Bad.

„Hast du noch Platz da drinnen?“, fragte sie.

Remus nickte und Tonks ließ sich einen seiner Bademäntel von den Schultern gleiten. Sie setzte sich zu ihm in das warme Wasser und lehnte sich nach hinten an ihn. Remus umarmte sie und strich ihr sanft über den Hals.

„Ich würde das am Liebsten den ganzen Tag mit dir machen.“, sagte Remus.

„Wir tun einfach nichts anderes mehr.“, entgegnete Tonks. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Remus strich ihr sanft über die Brust und besah ihren im Wasser liegenden Körper. Die feinen Härchen an ihren Brustwarzen oder ihr Bauch und das darunter liegende intime Dreieck. Remus lehnte sich zurück und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Rand der Wanne gleiten. Er schloss die Augen. Das warme Wasser machte sie beide müde und im Augenblick gab es nichts Schöneres als zusammen hier zu sitzen und vor sich hin zu dösen. 

So saßen sie vielleicht eine halbe Stunde in der Wanne bis sie sich dann doch zum Schlafen lieber ins Bett bequemten. Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit waren sie tatsächlich hundemüde und ihnen stand im Augenblick nicht der Sinn nach weiteren, sexuellen Eskapaden. So lagen sie einfach nur aneinander gekuschelt im Bett und holten den Schlaf der letzten Nacht nach.

Erst am nächsten Morgen öffneten Remus und Tonks wieder die Augen. Sie lagen beieinander und hatten die Arme umeinander gelegt.

„Tonks?“

„Hmm.“, machte Tonks. Remus strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du bist wunderbar.“

Sie lächelte ihn an und und strich ihm durch sein langsam ergrauendes Haar. Tonks dachte nie an ihre Unterschiede. An den alten Werwolf und die junge, tapfere Frau. Nein, sie liebte ihn einfach wie er war, trotz seines Alters, seiner Narben – den inneren wie den äußeren – und dem Tier, was in ihm lauerte. Sie sah den Menschen in ihm.

Remus nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Knöchel.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde.“, sagte er. „All die Jahre, die ich allein war ...“

Tonks legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen.

„Du bist nicht mehr allein.“, sagte sie. „Wir beide, Remus, sind nicht mehr allein.“

„Über den Sex vergesse ich vieles, weißt du.“, antwortete er ihr.

Tonks lachte.

„Du denkst auch nur an das eine, stimmt's?“

„Ja, das stimmt.“, gab Remus offen zu. „Ich denke immer daran wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie ich es liebe dich zu lieben.“

„Dann erzählst du mir aber nie wieder etwas davon, dass du alt wärst, verstanden?“

Remus wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Die Jahre, die er allein war war seine größte Angst, dass er allein sterben könnte. Jetzt war seine größte Angst Tonks zu verlieren. Der Tod hatte plötzlich an Schrecken verloren. Dafür war der Horror des Alleinseins umso größer. Und sein Alter machte ihm erstaunlicher Weise weniger zu schaffen.

Remus küsste Tonks und strich ihr mit den Fingern den Hals entlang. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Zärtlich berührten sich ihre Lippen immer wieder. Remus umarmte sie und zog Tonks näher an sich heran.

„Ich will den Sex.“, sagte Tonks unvermittelt. „Meinetwegen darfst du mich den ganzen Tag flachlegen.“

Sie lachten, küssten sich, tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus. Remus war es ganz recht so.

Tonks kroch unter die Decke und er spürte wie sie seinen Penis in ihren Mund nahm. Remus seufze laut und stemmte sich auf seine Unterarme. Ihre Zunge umspielte seine Eichel und sog rhythmisch daran. Remus zog die Decke zur Seite. Er wollte sehen wie Tonks es ihm besorgte.

„Oh ja, ja mach weiter so.“, sagte er und strich ihr mit den Fingern erregt durch das Haar. „Ja, genau so. Oh ja, ja, argh, aargh.“

Er stöhnte voller Genuss. Remus setzte sich auf und Tonks tauchte wieder über ihm auf. Sie küssten sich voller Lust aufeinander.

„Mach weiter.“, forderte er sie auf. „Bitte.“

Tonks nahm sein Glied wieder in den Mund. Sie hockte vor ihm und Remus begann seinen Unterleib zu dem Bewegungen ihrer Zunge zu bewegen. Er stöhnte und saß mit offenen Mund da. Gab sich völlig der Lust hin, die Tonks aus ihm raus kitzelte.

„Ja, weiter, weiter, genau so, los, oh ja, ja“, stöhnte Remus. Er packte seinen Penis am Schaft und begann ihn zu massieren. Schließlich spürte er wie er sich in ihren Mund ergoss und tat dies mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen kund. Er ließ sich wieder nach hinten auf der Bett sinken. Tonks tauchte wieder über ihn auf und küsste ihn.

„Du machst mich ja völlig irre!“, sagte Remus erschöpft.

Tonks lachte hingegen nur und küsste ihn erneut. Er spürte noch immer das unbändige Feuer in seinen Lenden brennen. Remus griff nach seinem noch immer harten Glied und rieb es genüsslich.

„Immer noch nicht genug?“, fragte Tonks.

„Nenn es Werwolf-Ausdauer.“, sagte Remus lachend. „Oh, ich will dich, Tonks. Ich will dich so sehr.“

Er erhob sich und rollte Tonks auf den Bauch. Remus spreizte eines ihrer Beine ab damit er von hinten besser in sie dringen konnte. Er hörte Tonks seufzen. Remus nahm eines der Kissen und steckte es unter ihren Bauch. Er knetete ihre Pobacken während er gewollte langsam in sie stieß. Remus wollte es auskosten. Sanft aber tief drang er in sie vor. Tonks stöhnte unter ihm und er kam nicht umhin glücklich zu lächeln. Remus wurde schneller. Tonks Stöhnen ging in leise Schreie über. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, während er weiter in sie stieß. Remus küsste sie und hielt ihren Kopf fest in seinen Händen.

„Fick mich.“, sagte Tonks leise. Sie drehte sich wieder nach vorn und machte einen Buckel. Remus nahm ihren Hintern fest in seine Hände und stieß mit zunehmender Härte in sie. Er stöhnte und schloss die Augen, während er mit seinen Bewegungen gerade zu in Trance geriet. Nur das aufklatschen ihrer beiden Körper und ihre heißen Seufzer waren zu hören.

„Ah, Aaah, ja Remus, ich will dich spüren.“, stöhnte Tonks. „Tiefer. Tiefer. Oh ja, los! Mach's mir! Oh ja, ich brauche dich!“

Remus beugte sich nach vorn und umklammerte ihren Bauch. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Schultern. Seine Stöße wurden nun unkontrolliert und wild. Stöhnen. Schreien. Die Lust, die sie beide geradezu animalisch werden ließ.

„Ich komme.“, hauchte Remus an ihr Ohr. „Jetzt, oh ja! Ja, Jaaa! Aaargh! Ja! Ich … ja, argh, Aaaaargh!“

Erschöpft ließ sich Remus auf ihren Rücken sinken. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke bis sein Kopf wieder klar wurde. Langsam zog er sich aus ihr zurück und ließ sich neben Tonks auf das Laken fallen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und umschlang mit einem ihrer Beine seine Hüfte.

„Nochmal nicht!“, sagte Remus. Er war völlig fertig. „Der alte Werwolf hat erst mal genug.“

„Schon?“, fragte Tonks neckend.

Remus lachte erschöpft.

„Als Gott den Sex erfunden hatte, da wusste er nicht, wann Schluss sein sollte.“, sagte er.

Sie legten die Arme umeinander und küssten sich. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie so den ganzen Tag oder die ganze nächste Woche verbringen können. Immerhin waren sie beide unersättlich was das anging.


	11. Routine

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für Remus und Tonks in einer gewissen Routine. Er kümmerte sich um die Hütte während sie im Ministerium arbeitete. Ab und an schlugen sie im Grimmauldplatz auf, um sich über die aktuelle Lage zu informieren. Und die Abendstunden verbrachten Remus und Tonks gerne damit miteinander zu schlafen. So ließen sich die regelmäßigen, schlechten Nachrichten von der Front besser aushalten. Auch seine Verwandlungen ertrug Remus mittlerweile wesentlich besser, wenn er wusste, dass jemand da war, der sich in den schweren Stunden um ihn sorgte.

Zu Weihnachten hatte Mrs Weasley ein kleines Festessen für die Ordensleute organisiert. Im wesentlichen nahmen jedoch nur Harry und seine Freunde, die Weasleys und einige Ordensleute wie Kingsley, Sirius und natürlich Remus und Tonks teil. Die anderen arbeiteten oder – wie im Falle von Snape – interessierten sich nicht für derartige Anlässe.

Am Kopf des langen Tisches saß Arthur, der entgegen vieler, schlechter Prognosen das Krankenhaus mittlerweile wieder verlassen hatte. Diese Feier war auch für ihn.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und Sirius fraß sich sprichwörtlich durch jeden von Mrs Weasleys Kuchen, den sie mitgebracht hatte.

„Du frisst ja wie ein Scheunendrescher!“, bemerkte Remus an seinen Freund gewandt.

„Unter der Woche muss ich mit Minervas Ingwerkeksen überleben.“

„Du hast ja zum Glück keine Küche.“, bemerkte Tonks.

„Damit Kreacher mich vergiften kann? Auf keinen Fall!“, sagte Sirius und tat sich noch etwas Himbeer-Schoko-Kuchen auf. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie Molly das alles kocht.“

„Frag sie doch mal.“, meinte Tonks.

„Nein.“, machte Sirius verschwörerisch. „Dann ist ja die Vorfreude weg. Ich will das ja genießen. Apropos, wie geht’s es euch beiden?“

„Wie soll es uns schon gehen?“, fragte Remus.

„Ihr wart in letzter Zeit relativ ruhig. Ich will nur nicht, dass ich was verpasse.“

„Wie in Dreiteufelsnamen kann man bloß so neugierig sein, Sirius?“, sagte Tonks und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich bin halt eine Tratschtante. Muss an den ganzen Frauen in der Familie liegen.“

„Jetzt stell ich mir gerade vor wie Bellatrix tratscht.“, sagte Remus.

„Oh, tu das nicht. Am Ende stirbt noch jemand!“

Tonks prustete los. Sie war Bellatrix Lestrange nie persönlich begegnet, aber sie kannte alle Geschichten über diese komplett durchgeknallte Todesserin. Ihre Bösartigkeit und vor allem ihre sadistischen Foltermethoden waren an der Aurorenakademie legendär. Sie war quasi das Abziehbild aller Todesser. Sich vorzustellen wie so jemand beim Kaffeeklatsch saß war auf eine beängstigende Weise amüsant.

„Uns geht es gut.“, sagte Remus schließlich. „Besser.“

Tonks sah zwischen Sirius und Remus hin und her. Sie sah den beiden förmlich an, dass sie am Liebsten alles ausgetauscht hätten, aber es lieber nicht in ihrem Beisein taten.

„Na kommt, ihr Klatschguschen, irgendwas, was ich nicht hören darf?“, sagte Tonks und die beiden sahen sie an als habe sie sie beim Klauen von Süßigkeiten erwischt.

„Na ja, also ...“, begann Sirius. Es hatte ihm tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen.

„Es ist ganz einfach Sirius.“, sagte Tonks. „Ich liebe diesen alten Werwolf hier. Ich bin offensichtlich um einiges jünger, was mich nicht die Bohne interessiert. Genauso wenig interessiert es mich, dass er ein Werwolf ist, klar? Und ja, ich schlafe mit ihm und es ist mir egal, was irgendeiner dieser Anstifter im Hintergrund dazu sagt, die immer nur dich vor schicken. Das wird langsam wirklich peinlich, Sirius!“

Remus lehnte sich zurück und lächelte in sich hinein. Sirius saß nur völlig verdattert da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Wer war es?“, fragte Tonks. „Mad-Eye?“

„Auch.“, gab Sirius kleinlaut zu.

„Wer noch? Jemand, der hier am Tisch sitzt?“

„Vielleicht.“, wisch Sirius aus. „Willst du nicht viel lieber noch etwas von diesem fabelhaften Kuchen kosten?“

„Hör auf abzulenken!“, sagte Tonks mit schneidender Stimme.

„Ist das hier ein Verhör?“, fragte Sirius.

„Warte nur bis ich die Folterinstrumente raushole!“, sagte Tonks. Sirius sah sie erschrocken an und Tonks begann herzlich zu lachen. „Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen!“

„Remus, Sie ist echt fies!“, sagte Sirius ernst, doch auch Remus musste lachen als er das Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

„Ja, ja, Hauptsache ihr habt Spaß!“, sagte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen. Er schwieg einen Augenblick, doch dann packte es ihn wieder. „Ich frage jetzt als Freund, okay? Wie geht es euch? Ehrlich, Tonks, ich will nur bescheid wissen, falls ihr was braucht.“

„Ist schon gut.“, sagte Remus an Tonks gerichtet. „Mir geht es besser, Sirius. Die Verwandlungen sind dank ihr ...“ Er sah zu Tonks. „... aushaltbar geworden.“

„Das ist schön.“, sagte Sirius. „Wirklich, ich freu' mich für euch beide. Du siehst auch nicht mehr so fertig aus, wenn ich das sagen darf.“

„Die Sache mit Arthur hat uns zu schaffen gemacht.“, sagte Tonks.

„Ja, mir auch.“, entgegnete Sirius.

„Nein, du verstehst nicht.“, sagte Tonks. „Ich dachte in dem Moment es geht los. Dass am nächsten Tag der Krieg ausbricht und wir alle sterben werden. Ich kann es ehrlich gesagt nicht fassen, dass es so ruhig geblieben ist.“

„Ihr wisst, dass der Orden zur Zeit alles tut, um genau das zu verhindern.“, sagte Sirius.

„Ja, aber man sieht davon nichts. Du bist hier eingesperrt. Ich sorge im Namen von Dumbledore dafür, dass uns allen nicht die Decke auf den Kopf fällt. Und Tonks tut, was Auroren nun mal so tun.“, sagte Remus.

„Was nicht sehr viel ist.“, wandte Tonks mit einer gewissen Frustration in der Stimme ein.

„Ja, ich weiß. Harry schreibt mir immer alles. Ich versuche ihn immer aufzumuntern, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hat.“

„Fudge ist eine Plage!“, gab Tonks zu bedenken.

„Das sind aber keinen netten Worte über den Chef.“, entgegnete Sirius.

„Er war schon immer ein Einfallspinsel, aber das was er mit Harry abzieht ist einfach die Höhe!“, sagte Tonks. „Und wir Auroren dürfen den ganzen Quatsch dann ausbaden. Am schlimmsten ist aber seine Assistentin. Wie heißt sie gleich?“

„Umbridge.“, grollte Sirius.

„Ich kenne sie auch. Flüchtig. Sie hat vorher das Ressort für Tiermenschenangelegenheiten geführt.“, sagte Remus.

„Oh oh!“, machte Tonks.

„Du sagst es.“, entgegnete Remus.

„Sirius!“, rief Molly Weasley von der anderen Seite des Tischs. „Kommst du mal!?“

„Oh je, die Pflicht ruft.“, sagte Sirius und ging in Richtung Mrs Weasley davon.

„Sieht nicht so aus als würden die anderen uns noch groß brauchen.“, bemerkte Remus.

„Denkst du das Gleiche wie ich?“, fragte Tonks.

„Vielleicht.“, antwortete Remus.

Tonks erhob sich und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Remus ergriff sie und sie disapperierten – unglücklicher Weise direkt in einen Schneehaufen.

„Das hatte ich anders in Erinnerung.“, sagte Tonks als sie sich zusammen mit Remus aus den Schneemassen hinter dem Haus kämpften. Remus begann herzhaft zu lachen und hielt Tonks am Arm fest.

„Frohe Weihnachten und so.“, sagte er und küsste sie.

Sie gingen nach drinnen. Anders als im Grimmauldplatz war hier nichts geschmückt. Warum auch? Remus lebte bis vor ein paar Monaten noch völlig allein hier.

Im Flur klopften sie sich den Schnee ab und zogen ihre Jacken aus. Remus ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und machte ein angestrengtes Geräusch. Tonks gesellte sich zu ihm. Sie hatte eine dicke Wolldecke dabei, die sie über sie beide warf.

Im Winter war die Hütte ganz anders. Die Balken knarzten mehr, es war allgemein dunkler und vor allem kälter. Tonks nahm Remus' Arm und kuschelte sich an ihren Werwolf.

„Wie mich das alles manchmal anödet.“, sagte Remus. „Als könnten sie uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen.“

Zwar hatten sie Sirius aufgezogen, doch sie kannten diese Art von Befragungen mittlerweile. Einmal im Monat mindestens.

„Bestimmt hat Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel.“, sagte Remus müde. „Der steckt seine Nase auch immer in Sachen, die ihn nichts angehen.“

Remus hatte Dumbledore viel zu verdanken, aber manchmal war er einfach nur eine penetrante Nervensäge. Er hatte das ja schon öfter mit ihm durch.

Tonks legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Du hast noch Schnee im Haar.“, sagte Remus und wischte ihre die letzten Flocken weg.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile so da. Aneinander gekuschelt und friedlich. Schließlich sah Remus auf seine Uhr. 

„Es ist Zeit.“, sagte er und erhob sich allmählich.

Tonks tat es ihm nach und folgte ihm ins Bad. Dort zog er sich aus und warf den Bademantel über. Tonks gab ihm die Decke, die sich um die Schultern warf, und reichte ihm aus dem Regal ein Fläschchen Wolfsbanntrank.

„Cheers!“, sagte Remus und trank auf Ex. Er schüttelte sich.

Sie hatten es in den letzten zwei Monaten geschafft den Umgang mit Remus' Verwandlungen etwas zu routinieren. Tonks hatte ihn auch überredet sich schon oben auszuziehen. Dann ging sie mit Remus zusammen in den Keller und verabschiedete ihn mit einer Umarmung.

„Ich liebe dich.“, sagte er bevor er die Tür schloss und verriegelte.

Tonks ging nach oben und holte den Verbandskasten aus dem Schrank im Bad. Sie stellte ihn griffbereit an die Kellertür. Oben setzte sie sich aufs Sofa, wickelte sich in eine weitere Decke ein. Nach einer Weile hörte sie Remus' schreien. Immer wieder und immer lauter. Es waren entsetzliche schmerzverzerrte Schreie. Tonks ertrug es, obwohl es ihr das Herz zerriss.

Sie hatte auf Arbeit zum Thema Lykanthrophie recherchiert. Nicht nur, was in den Lehrbüchern stand, sondern vor allem auch den Krankheitsverlauf. Es gab in den Archiven des St. Mungos tonnenweise Fallakten. Dabei stolperte sie auch über die von Remus. Er war lange in Behandlung gewesen brach dann aber irgendwann vor zwei Jahren den Kontakt zu seinen Ärzten abrupt ab. Tonks wusste mittlerweile dass das die Zeit war nachdem er als Lehrer in Hogwarts war. Damals erlitt er einen schweren Rückfall, der ihn auch wieder in eine tiefe Depression gleiten ließ. Sie hatte die Geschichte aus Sirius raus gekitzelt, der damals ebenfalls dabei war. 

Der Krankheitsverlauf war fast immer tödlich. Es gab nur wenige Werwölfe, die ein hohes Alter erreichten. Bei den meisten versagten vorher die inneren Organe, die die ständigen Transformationen irgendwann nicht mehr durchhielten.

Tonks verstand mittlerweile seine Verbitterung und seine Angst davor je wieder jemanden an sich heran zu lassen. Das Leben war nicht gerade gnädig zu ihm. Trotzdem würde sie ihm nicht von der Seite weichen. Was auch immer geschehen war und was immer er durchleiden musste, sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er es durchstand.

Am frühen Morgen hörte sie wie er ihren Namen rief. Alarmiert sprang Tonks auf und schnappte sich den Arztkoffer. Remus rief sie sonst nie.

Tonks lief die Kellertreppe hinab und öffnete mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes die Tür. Auf dem Boden lag Remus in einer Blutlache. Sie stürzte auf ihn zu und drehte ihn um. Er hatte sich bei seiner Verwandlung offenbar die Brust aufgeschlitzt.

Tonks ließ die Angst in ihrem Kopf nicht zu. Das war wie wenn sie im Einsatz war. Erst handeln, dann denken. Sie zog ihn auf die Beine und schleppte ihn nach oben. Seine Füße hinterließen eine Blutspur quer durchs Haus. Oben hievte sie ihn in die Badewanne und wusch ihm das Blut ab. Anschließend verband sie ihm die große Wunde quer über seinen Torso. Sie schleppte ihn ins Bett und deckte ihn zu.

Remus bekam von alldem nichts mit. Er war im Delirium und sagte immer zu leise ihren Namen. Tonks wusste, dass sie ihn in diesem Zustand keinesfalls alleine lassen konnte. Sie holte ein Fläschchen aus dem Arztkoffer und zog die klare Flüssigkeit daraus auf eine Spritze. Sie injizierte ihm den Inhalt in den Arm. Damit würden zumindest seine Schmerzen erträglicher sein.

Tonks legte sich neben ihn hin und strich ihm sanft durch das Haar. Mehr konnte sie im Augenblick nicht für ihn tun.

\----------------------------------------

Als Remus erwachte tat ihm jeder Knochen in seinem Körper weh. Er lag im Bett und Tonks hatte sich an seine Seite gekuschelt. Ohne sie läge er jetzt vermutlich immer noch mit einer Unterkühlung im Keller. Wie es schon so oft geschehen war.

Remus setzte sich auf und betastete den Verband an seiner Brust. Dieses mal war es selbst für seine Verhältnisse schlimm gewesen. Unsicher auf den Beinen tapste er ins Bad und legte den Verband ab. Die Wunde auf seiner Brust war tief und blutete noch immer nach.

„Du sollst das doch nicht alleine machen.“, hörte er Tonks strenge Stimme hinter sich.

„Sorry, alte Gewohnheit.“, sagte er und ließ sich von ihr beim neu verbinden der Wunde helfen.

Remus zog sich an und legte sich erschöpft auf das Sofa. Tonks deckte ihn zu.

„Du wärst bestimmt auch eine gute Krankenschwester.“, sagte er zu ihr.

„Nein, dafür bin ich viel zu aggressiv.“, gab Tonks lächelnd zu.

Remus bekam den Tag kaum mit. Er schlief den überwiegenden Teil auf der Couch und wachte nur kurz auf. Manchmal dauerte es Tage bis er aus diesem Zustand wieder komplett zu sich kam. So auch dieses Mal. Am Zustand der Wohnung sah er, dass Tonks hier gewesen war. Auf dem Tisch fiel ihm ein Buch mit einem Lesezeichen auf. Es war ein Leitfaden über Lykanthrophie. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass Tonks sich mit der ganzen Sache beschäftigte. Er nahm das Buch und schlug es an der markierten Stelle auf. Es ging gerade um die Abbauerscheinungen eines Werwolfs. Schnelleres altern, versagen einzelner Organe, Lähmungen. Die ganze Palette an Begleitererscheinungen, die ihn irgendwann noch erwarten würden.

Remus schlug das Buch zu und legte es zurück. Er trug es ihr nicht nach, dass sie sich schlau machte. Er selbst sprach ja ohnehin nicht gern darüber, obwohl ihm jeder Arzt von Anfang an klar gemacht hatte wo das Dasein eines Werwolfes frühzeitig endete. Mittlerweile hatte er jedoch einen Punkt erreicht an dem er es nicht mehr wissen wollte. Die wenige Zeit, die ihm vermutlich noch blieb wollte er nicht mit Trübsinnigkeit über seinen Zustand verschwenden. Er hatte bereits vor sehr langer Zeit akzeptiert, dass er so enden würde. Remus wollte nur nicht andere noch mit seinem Zustand belasten, deshalb hatte er sich auch in die Wildnis zurück gezogen. Im Fall der Fälle wäre er lieber alleine gestorben. Es war schon seltsam. Wie eine Art schleichender Suizid, den er selbst schon längst akzeptiert hatte.

Tonks hingegen hatte ihm neue Hoffnung gegeben. Dass er vielleicht doch noch glücklich sein könnte, bevor das Ende kommt. Und er wollte glücklich sein. Davon abgesehen gab es vermutlich keine bessere Ablenkung von seinem Zustand.


	12. Bettgeflüster

Remus hatte sich in der letzten Woche komplett von seinem Anfall erholt und auch die Wunde auf seiner Brust war wieder verheilt. Ironischer Weise heilten Wunden dank seines Werwolfblutes schneller als das normal der Fall wäre.

Remus und Tonks lagen an diesem Morgen aneinander geschmiegt im Bett. Draußen toste das Schneetreiben. Sie waren schon eine Zeit lang wach, doch keiner von beiden konnte sich zum Aufstehen aufraffen. Also blieben sie liegen, die Arme umeinander gelegt und sich sanft berührend.

Es war ohnehin Neujahr. Da arbeiteten nicht einmal die Auroren. Ihre Lippen berührten sich zärtlich und Remus strich ihr sanft über die Brust. Er spürte wie sich unter seinen Handflächen ihre Brustwarzen erhärteten. Remus rutschte näher an Tonks heran und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen.

„Weißt du, was ich will?“, fragte Remus.

Tonks küsste ihn und er fühlte wie ihre Finger sanft sein Glied streichelten.

„Genau das.“, antwortete Remus. Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie.

„Für was anderes ist es eh zu kalt, fürchte ich.“, entgegnete Tonks. Remus lachte.

Sie drückte ihn mit den Rücken nach unten und setzte sich auf ihn. Remus streichelte ihre Schenkel in freudiger Erwartung. Sie griff hinter sich und ließ Remus langsam in sich dringen. Tonks begann lächelnd auf ihm zu reiten. Sie seufze wohlig und er begann seinen Unterleib auf und ab zu bewegen. Remus strich mit seinen Händen über ihre Brüste und zwickte sie in erwartender Lust in ihre Brustwarzen. Tonks nahm seine Hände in die ihren und führte sie ihren Körper entlang. Sie genossen diese Zärtlichkeiten. Remus schloss und Augen und atmete tief und wohlig ein. Tonks beugte sich nach vorn über ihn, legte die Arme um seine Schultern und und küsste ihn. Ihr Ritt auf ihm intensivierte sich und Remus begann tiefer in sie zu dringen. Er seufzte und legte die Arme um Tonks, um sie nah bei sich zu halten. Sie kniff die Augen zu und stöhnte.

„Oh ja.“, flüsterte Remus ihr zu. Er löste seine Umarmung um sie und Tonks setzte sich wieder auf. Ihre Hände packten ihn fest auf dem Bauch und ihr Ausritt auf ihm wurde deutlich zügelloser. Auch Remus wurde schneller. Er stöhnte lustvoll. Das dumpfe aufeinander klatschen ihrer Körper gewann an Fahrt. Remus setzte sich auf und küsste erregt ihre Brust. Er knabberte an ihren Brustwarzen und umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge. Mit seinen Händen knetete er ihren Hintern. Wild vor Lust umschlang er ihre Hüfte und legte sie auf den Rücken. Dabei glitt er für einen Moment aus ihr. Remus kostete ihren Hals und glitt mit seinen Lippen ihren Körper hinab. Er küsste ihren Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht schließlich in dem krausen Haar ihrer intimsten Stelle. Voller Begierde sog er den Geruch zwischen ihren Beinen ein und kostete die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Schamlippen.

Remus tauchte wieder über ihr auf und küsste Tonks leidenschaftlich. Er spürte wie Tonks ihre Beine um ihn schlang. Erneut drang er in sie vor. Sie stöhnten voller Zufriedenheit. Remus kniete vor ihr und hob ihre Hüfte auf seine Schenkel. Tonks stemmte sich auf ihre Unterarme und ließ genießend ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen.

„Aah ja.“, seufze sie dabei immer wieder. Remus' Stöße in sie wurden härter und fordernder. Seine Hände packten ihre Schenkel fester. In seinem Kopf war nichts außer dem Gedanken wie sehr er es Tonks besorgen wollte, wie tief er in sie stoßen wollte damit sie ebenso viel Lust empfand wie er. Ihr in kleine Schreie übergehendes Stöhnen war dabei Musik in seinen Ohren.

Remus legte sich nun vollends auf sie. Sie umklammerten einander mit ihren Armen, küssten sich voller leidenschaftlicher Verzweiflung. Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller, ebenso ihr Atem. Alles steigerte sich in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit.

Tonks sagte immer wieder seinen Namen und kniff dabei unter süßem Schmerz die Augen zu.

„Remus! Remus!“

Er legte seine Stirn auf die ihre.

„Ja, ja, ich bin hier.“

„Ja, oh ja. Oh bitte, ja, ja, ja!“

Tonks vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und Remus streckte ihre Arme nach oben. Er hielt ihre Hände fest. Umklammerte ihre Handgelenke fast schon brutal.

„Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

Die Minuten, die sie geradezu rasant mit ihren Körpern aneinander rieben und vor lustvollen Schmerzen kaum mehr tun konnten als hinauszuschreien wie sehr sie das hier wollten.

Schließlich kam die Explosion in ihren Köpfen, die Remus seinen Samen in sie ergießen und Tonks in einer letzten heftigen Bewegung sich ihm hingeben ließ. Schwer atmend lagen sie aufeinander. Zu nichts in der Lage. Remus ließ ihre Handgelenke los und umarmte sie fest, immer noch erfüllt von dem Schmerz, der sie beide hatte gerade zu ihrem Höhepunkt kommen lassen. Tonks strich ihm immer noch fordernd durch sein Haar, immer noch erregt von dem, was sie gerade miteinander getan hatten.

Remus stemmte sich mit den Armen hoch und küsste Tonks voller Sehnsucht. Er verweilte noch in ihr, wollte sich nicht aus ihrem Körper zurück ziehen.

„Ich liebe dich.“, sagte Remus einmal mehr.

Noch lange Minuten lagen sie da, ineinander geschlungen, und küssten sich. Keiner von ihnen wollte sich aus dem jeweils anderen zurückziehen und damit ihren Akt endgültig beenden.

Schließlich setzte sich Remus auf und glitt dabei aus ihr. Er nahm die Decke und breitete sie über sich und Tonks aus. Dann legte er sich wieder auf sie und ruhte mit seinem Kopf an ihrer Brust. So lagen sie beide noch bis zum Mittag beieinander, streichelten sich und dösten.

Remus und Tonks genossen es sehr immer wieder miteinander zu schlafen und sich ihrer gegenseitigen Lust aufeinander hinzugeben. Und es war eine hervorragende Ablenkung von dem, was sie außerhalb dieses Schlafzimmers erwartete. Allerdings hatte sich der Sex in den letzten Monaten verändert. War er anfangs wilder und ungezügelter wurde er nun eher von einer sensibleren Leidenschaft bestimmt. Was wohl daran liegen mochte, dass sie sich nun besser kannten. Genauer wussten, was dem anderen Freude und Lust bereitete.

Sicherlich hatten auch der Wolf und seine lange Einsamkeit Anteil daran, dass er so gerne mit Tonks schlief. Der Trieb von Lykanthrophen war wesentlich stärker als der von normalen Menschen. Vielleicht war dies das hündische in ihm, dass nur selten, dann aber extrem aus ihm heraus brach. Er versuchte diesen Trieb so gut es ging in Schach zu halten, denn er wusste, dass der ihm auch gefährlich werden konnte, wenn er ihn zu sehr befriedigen wollte. Es gab einen sehr guten Grund warum viele Werwölfe zu Gewalt tendierten. Die Gier nach Brutalität, Fleisch und Sex konnte übermächtig werden und einen auch ohne die Kraft des Mondes in ein Monster verwandeln.

Vieles davon wurde Remus erst in der Pubertät wirklich bewusst. Vor allem aber seine gesteigerte Lust auf Sexualität hatte ihn immer schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Insbesondere in einem Internat in dem man kaum Zeit für sich selbst hatte. Er hatte in einer Art und Weise Freude an Sex, die Sirius und James wie Waisenknaben aussehen ließ. Seine Freunde hatten davon nie etwas mitbekommen, da Remus' mit Frauen nicht so offensiv umsprang und seine animalischen Triebe nicht öffentlich auslebte. Dennoch waren sie da. In jeder Sekunde. Und er wusste, dass die Häufigkeit in der mit Tonks Sex hatte nur die Spitze des Eisberges war. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft das Animalische zu unterdrücken. Hätte er das nicht getan wäre es jedoch gefährlich geworden. Die Grenze zwischen einvernehmlichen Sex und einer Vergewaltigung war ein schmaler Grad. Ganz besonders für Werwölfe.

Leute wie Greyback wollten, dass sie all ihre Triebe komplett auslebten. Deshalb zogen sie auch vergewaltigend und mordend durch das Land. Remus wurde auf diese Art überhaupt erst einer von ihnen. Greyback war damals noch nicht bei den Todessern, sondern eher eine Art Gangsterboss. Sein Vater hatte ihm Geld geschuldet, weshalb Greyback seiner Familie einen Besuch abstattete. Er vergewaltigte seine Mutter und machte ihn zum Werwolf. Seinen Vater zwang er alles mit anzusehen.

Manchmal versuchte sich Remus vorzustellen wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn die Geschehnisse dieser einen Nacht damals nie passiert wären. Er wusste, dass er die Vergangenheit nicht ändern konnte und damit leben musste, was Greyback aus ihm gemacht hatte.

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Tonks.

„Ach, nur an ein paar alte Sachen, die mir eingefallen sind.“, sagte Remus.

Er erhob sich von ihr und setzte sich auf das Bett. Tonks umarmte ihn von hinten.

„Grübelst du?“, fragte sie.

„Sag, bin ich dir, wenn wir zusammen geschlafen haben, je zu nahe getreten?“

Tonks ließ ihn los und rutschte vor zu ihm an die Bettkante.

„Warum fragst du das?“

„Ich vergesse manchmal, dass wir Werwölfe Sexualität anders wahrnehmen. Unsere Triebe sind in jeder Beziehung viel ausgeprägter. Ich liebe dich Tonks und ich liebe es mit dir zu schlafen, aber ich kann das nicht immer einschätzen, ob ich zu weit gehe.“

„Nein, Remus ...“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Du gehst nicht zu weit. Ich mag den sanften Sex und den harten und den zügellosen.“

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

„Ich will es genau so wie es ist.“, sagte Tonks.

Remus nickte und war froh, dass sie das so sah.

\-------------------------------------

Tonks saß mit Remus auf der Couch. Sie hatten die Füße hoch gelegt, tranken Tee und hatten sich mal wieder in eine dicke Decke eingewickelt.

Sie musste darüber nachdenken, was er ihr vorhin gesagt hatte. Aus ihrer Arbeit kannte sie natürlich all die schlechten Extrembeispiele werwölfischer Sexualität. Es musste große Beherrschung kosten diesen Trieben nicht freien Lauf zu lassen statt sie vor allen zu verbergen. Hätte er ihr nicht davon erzählt, dann hätte sie sicher nicht geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet Remus derjenige war, der damit zu kämpfen hatte seine Sexualität zu zügeln. Unter diesen Umständen musste die Pubertät ja die Hölle gewesen sein.

Die Sache mit dem starken Verlangen nach Sex war ihr nicht neu. Zum Leidwesen ihrer Mutter hatte sie während ihrer Schulzeit jede Menge Jungs angeschleppt. Mal mehr, mal weniger erfolgreich. Später war es nicht mehr so extrem, aber mit Remus merkte sie wieder wie gern sie einen harten Penis in sich spürte. Sollte sie sich dafür schämen? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.

Remus hatte Glück. Als Mann wurde man wenigstens nicht angegangen, wenn herauskam, dass man viel und vor allem gerne Sex hatte. Als Frau war das nicht so einfach. Überhaupt wollten gerade in der Zauberergesellschaft immer alle, dass Frauen sich demütig ficken ließen, während die Männer eine Eroberung nach der anderen nach Hause schleppen durften ohne jemals schief angeschaut zu werden. Die Emanzipation, die die Welt der Muggel wenigstens etwas bewegt hatte, war hier noch Lichtjahre entfernt.

Auf gewisse Weise war sie also froh, dass Remus das aufgrund seiner eigenen Geschichte nicht so eng sah. Und ja, ging es nach ihrer eigenen Libido, dann wollte sie nichts lieber als ihn voller Lust in sich zu spüren. Damit hatten sie etwas gemeinsam.

„Wegen der Sache vorhin ...“, begann Tonks.

„Ja?“, fragte Remus unsicher.

„Dir muss das nicht peinlich sein oder so.“

„Es ist mir nicht peinlich. Ich kann das nur nicht besonders gut einschätzen. Wenn du keinen Sex willst, dann musst du das sagen. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass du dich zu irgendwas gezwungen fühlst.“, sagte Remus.

„Wenn du das Organ zwischen meinen Beinen fragen würdest, dann würde es dir vermutlich sagen, dass es gar nicht genug davon bekommen kann.“, antwortete Tonks.

Remus lachte leise und trank seinen Tee.

„Gibt nicht viele Frauen, die das so freimütig zugeben würden.“

„Die meisten von uns wird auch gelehrt, dass sie klein und demütig zu sein haben. Ich war nie irgendwas davon. Ganz zum Leidwesen meiner Eltern.“, sagte Tonks.

„Genau deshalb liebe ich dich.“, sagte Remus und küsste sie. 

Tonks erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ohne darüber nachzudenken berührten sich ihre Lippen erneut. Es war halt wie sie beide sagten: Sie wollten nichts anderes, sondern das tun, was sie gerade taten. Ihre Lippen aufeinander spüren. Ihre Lust auskosten. Das Geschlecht des jeweils anderen in ihrem Schoß fühlen.

Remus liebkoste ihren Hals. Er knabberte an ihrem Ohr und küsste ihr Schlüsselbein.

„Mach es gleich hier.“, sagte Tonks.

„Ja, ich bin heiß auf dich.“, entgegnete Remus erregt.

Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Shirt. Zielstrebig berührte er ihre Brüste. Tonks küsste ihn und griff unter seinen Pullover. Sie erkundete seinen Bauch, hinauf zu seiner Brust. Fühlte seine vor Erregung harten Brustwarzen. Ihre Hände glitten durch sein Haar. Ihre gemeinsamen Küsse wurden fordernder. Tonks zog ihn seinen Pullover über den Kopf aus und warf ihn in eine Ecke.

Remus bugsierte Tonks auf der Couch und zog ihr das Shirt nach oben. Voller Begierde nahm er ihre Brüste in den Mund. Sog an ihren Brustwarzen und erkundete mit seiner Zunge ihren Oberkörper. Tonks zog ihm mit gleichem Enthusiasmus die Hose herunter. Sie umgriff seinen bereits harten Penis und rieb ihn. Tonks nahm die Spitze in den Mund und sog daran. Sie spürte wie Remus Hände ihr erregt durchs Haar glitten. Er seufze voller Genuss. Remus wartete nicht bis sie fertig war. Er zog sie an den Armen auf die Beine und küsste sie begierig. Seine Stimme zitterte erregt, obwohl er nichts sagte. Während sie sich immer wieder küssten glitt er mit seiner Hand in ihre Hose und rieb zielsicher ihre Venushügel. Tonks seufze und schloss kurz die Augen. Ihr war heiß zwischen den Beinen und sie spürte ihre eigene erregte Feuchte in die Remus mit seinen Fingern eindrang. Tonks stöhnte leise und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss wie Remus' Finger tiefer in sie drangen. Voller Lust rieb er das Innere ihrer Scheide. Tonks nahm seine Hand. Sie wollte seine Berührungen spüren und verstärkte den Drück auf ihre intimste Stelle. Erregt bewegte sie ihren Unterleib im Rhythmus von Remus' Hand. Schließlich zog er sich zwischen ihren Beinen zurück. Er kniete sich vor sie und küsste die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel. Remus arbeitete sich zu Tonks' erregten Hügeln vor und drang mit seiner Zunge in sie. Genießend seufze sie und strich durch sein Haar. Sie spreizte ihre Beine willig damit Remus tiefer in sie kam. Tonks stöhnte, während er die Lust aus ihr heraus kitzelte. Schließlich tauchte Remus wieder auf und küsste sie mit der selben Zunge mit der er gerade noch ihr Innerstes massiert hatte.

Er drängte sie auf die Couch. Tonks drehte sich auf den Bauch und reckte ihren Hintern ihm entgegen. Sie wollte es. Jetzt noch mehr als vorhin. Sie wollte ihn tief ich sich spüren. Wollte spüren wie seine Stöße ihren Leib erschütterten. Immer wieder bis sie schrie.  
Tonks fühlte wie Remus ihren Hintern packte und zu sich heran zog. Seufzend drang er in sie und begann sogleich hart in sie zu stoßen. Tonks stöhnte unter dem süßen Schmerz den er ihr bereitete. Sie schloss die Augen. Konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, wenn sein Penis immer tiefer in sie drang. Sie wollte es so sehr. Nie wieder sollte er damit aufhören.

Remus zog Tonks an den Armen zu sich herauf. Er umfasste ihren Bauch mit den Händen. Sie hörte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr. Tonks warf den Kopf zurück. Stöhnte voller Lust. Genoss jeden seiner Stöße in sie. Remus küsste ihren Hals. Biss sie zärtlich. Seine Hände erkundeten ihren Körper und kneteten voller Begierde ihre Brüste. Schließlich klammerte er seine Arme um sie. Er stöhnte mit ihr. Abrupt zog er sich aus ihr zurück. Tonks wandte sich zu ihm um. Remus packte sie an ihren Armen und bugsierte sie auf dem Sofa. Er spreizte ihre Beine und drang erneut in sie. Tonks umschlang ihn mit den Beinen. Er küsste sie unablässig, während seine Stöße in sie immer schneller wurden. Tonks schrie. Sie schrie sich ihre Lust heraus. Der süße Schmerz erfüllte sie ganz.

„Mach weiter! Weiter! Weiter! Ja, jaa, jaaa! Aaah! Aaargh! Ich will dich spüren! Mehr! Tiefer! Härter! Ja! Ooh ja! Ooooo! Aaaah!“

Ihre Körper klatschten immer stärker aufeinander. Voller Erregung. Voller Lust. Voller Schmerz und Sehnsucht. Auch Remus' Stöhnen ging immer mehr in Schreie der Leidenschaft über. Sie küssten sich voller gegenseitiger Sehnsucht. Ihre Gesichter waren verzerrt zwischen Lust und dem heißen Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen, der sie antrieb.

Sie wussten nicht wie viel Zeit verging bis sich ihre angestauten Emotionen endlich auf ihrem Höhepunkt entluden. Sie stöhnten, schrien, ließen sich erschöpft fallen. Remus rieb seine Stirn an Tonks' Brust. Er schnappte nach Luft wie nach einem Marathon. Tonks legte zufrieden die Arme um ihn. Sie verweilten einige Augenblicke so bis Remus sich von ihr erhob. Er schnappte sich die Decke und legte sie über sie beide. Remus ruhte weiter an Tonks' Brust und legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern. Sie lagen da und sagten nichts, sondern genossen nur ihre Zufriedenheit. Tonks schloss die Augen und döste weg.

\---------------------------------

Als Remus am Abend wieder wach wurde lag er immer noch nackt auf Tonks auf der Couch. Er richtete sich geschafft auf und ging in die Küche. Nach alldem hatte er plötzlich Kohldampf. Remus kochte ihnen Eier mit Speck. Sicher würde Tonks auch Hunger haben.

Während er das Essen machten kam Tonks in die Küche. Sie war ebenso nackt wie er. Immer noch. Er brauchte sie nur ansehen und schon empfand er all die erotischen Dinge für sie. Dabei ging es nicht nur um den Sex, den sie miteinander hatten. Es waren auch die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten zwischen ihnen. Die Küsse. Das Streicheln. Das einfach nur beieinander liegen und sich umarmen.

Remus hatte in seinem Leben auf vieles verzichtet. Unter anderem auch sehr lange darauf. Dabei war es egal, dass sie nun schon seit Wochen regelmäßig diese Gefühle miteinander teilten. Für ihn war es jedes mal wieder aufs Neue erfüllend.

Er tat ihnen jeweils eine Portion auf den Teller und brachte sie zum Tisch. Tonks saß da. Remus spürte wie sie unter dem Tisch mit ihren Fuß seine Wade entlangfuhr.

Genau diese Art erotischen Vergnügens meinte er. Es war nicht nur der sexuelle Drang mit seinem Penis tief in sie zu stoßen, sondern auch Gesten wie diese, die seine Phantasie befeuerten. Und er wollte diese Vorstellungen mit ihr ausleben so lange er das noch konnte.

„Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, wenn du das machst.“, sagte Remus zu ihr und aß ein Stück Rührei.

Tonks lachte nur. Sie saßen da und putzten schweigend ihre Portion hinter. Anschließend räumte Remus den Tisch ab. Sie umarmten sich und spürte die nackte Haut des jeweils anderen an sich. Tonks legte ihre Hände auf seine Hüfte und glitt sanft mit ihrem Unterkörper an dem seinen hin und her.

„Ich habe über uns nachgedacht.“, sagte Remus.

„So?“, machte Tonks und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Ich wette das klingt jetzt total kitschig.“, sagte Remus mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „Ich liebe dich, Tonks, und ich liebe es wie wir miteinander schlafen, aber ich möchte gerne eine feste Beziehung. Ich fühle, dass ich bei dir sein will. Und zwar länger als nur eine Nacht oder ein paar Tage. Ich liebe dich und das auf eine Art wie ich es, glaube ich, noch nie gefühlt habe.“

Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er ihr das sagen sollte. Der Sex und ihre gegenseitige, ungezügelte Lust aufeinander war eine Sache, aber tief in seinem Herzen spürte Remus, dass er mehr von ihr wollte.

„Ist das okay?“, fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

„Ja.“, sagte sie knapp.

„Tatsächlich?“, antwortete Remus überrascht.

„Du Dummkopf, was dachtest du denn?“, entgegnete Tonks und küsste ihn.

Remus grinste sie an und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch!“, sagte Tonks. „Warum denkst du immer das Gegenteil?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin ein Angstmensch, fürchte ich.“, antwortete Remus.

Tonks strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn.

„Komm, mir ist kalt.“, sagte sie und ging in Richtung des Schlafzimmers.

Remus lächelte in sich hinein während er ihr folgte. Er kletterte ihr hinterher unter die Bettdecke. Remus schmiegte sich an sie. Wenn sie fror, dann würde er das ändern.

Er küsste sie innig und glitt mit seiner Nase ihre Wange entlang. Tonks streichelte ihn zärtlich als er das tat. Ihre Hände fuhren sanft über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken. Sie berührten sich einander und küssten sich immer wieder zärtlich. Es war auch etwas Schönes, einfach nur aneinander gekuschelt da zu liegen und sich gegenseitig zu liebkosen.

Remus nahm ihre Hand. Er küsste ihre Fingerknöchel und nahm ihren Daumen in den Mund. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Lippen und den Bart. Voller Wohlbefinden schloss Remus die Augen.

„Woran denkst du?“, wollte Tonks von ihm wissen.

„An dich und daran, was wir alles tun könnten.“, sagte Remus. Tonks biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lächelte.

„Oh, und was wäre das?“, fragte sie.

„Wehe du lachst!“, sagte Remus.

„Niemals!“, antwortete Tonks.

„Ich will dich fesseln.“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„So einer bist du also.“, sagte Tonks vergnügt. „Dann tu es!“

Remus war erstaunt, dass sie zusagte. Er wusste selbst, dass diese Art sexueller Phantasie wohl ziemlich klischeehaft war.

„Bin gleich wieder da.“, sagte er und küsste sie.

Remus sprang aus dem Bett und ging zurück in die Küche. Dort zog er eine Schublade auf und holte er dickes Seil daraus hervor. Er ging zurück zu Tonks und kniete sich über sie. Sie hielt ihm bereitwillig ihre Hände hin. Remus nahm sie über kreuz und band sie an das Bettgestell.

„Zu fest?“, fragte er sie.

„Nein.“, antwortete Tonks.

Remus legte sich auf sie und küsste Tonks voller Lust. Seine Lippen kosteten ihren Hals und er glitt hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Er zwickte ihr frech mit den Fingern in ihre Brustwarzen. Tonks leckte sich die Lippen. Sie schloss genießend die Augen. Remus arbeitete sich mit seinem Mund weiter nach unten. Er küsste die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Schamlippen. Seine Hände hoben ihren Hintern hoch, so dass er mit seinem Mund ihre intimste Stelle küssen konnte. Tonks gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich. Ihr Unterleib begann sich voller Vorfreude zu rekeln. Remus tauchte mit seiner Zunge tief in sie und entlockte Tonks so einen herrlich, lustvollen Laut. Er zog den Geruch ihres Geschlechts in sich, während er sie unaufhörlich mit seinem Mund reizte. Tonks seufzte und brummte, spannte die Muskeln ihrer Beine an und bewegte sich unter seinen Küssen als wolle sie nichts anderes mehr.

Remus tauchte über ihr auf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er knabberte an ihren Ohren und biss sie spielerisch in die Brust. In Tonks' Gesicht zeichnete sich die Qual unerfüllter Lust ab. Remus drehte sie auf die Seite. Er nahm ihr Bein und streckte es nach oben. Gefühlvoll drang er in sie. Remus sah Tonks an. Es erfüllte ihn mit großer Lust ihr dabei zuzusehen wie sie mit jedem seiner langsamen Stöße ein wenig wilder wurde. Sie stöhnte und ihr Unterleib bewegte sich heftig. Tonks kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie riss deutlich an dem Seil, dass sie an das Bett fesselte.

Remus Hände massierten ihren Bauch fordernd. Er stöhnte voller Genuss und wurde schneller. Tonks schrie auf vor Lust. Sie warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und umklammerte das Seil an sie festgebunden war. Remus nahm ihr Bein herunter und drehte sie wieder auf den Rücken. Leidenschaftlich stieß er in sie. Beide stöhnten und schrien sie. Tonks umklammerte ihn mit ihren Beinen. Sie waren wild vor Leidenschaft. Seine Stöße in sie wurden härter. Er griff ihre Brüste und seine Finger krallten sich in ihr Fleisch als Remus sich endlich in sie ergoss. Erschöpft ließ er sich aus ihr gleiten. Er legte sich auf Tonks und küsste sie begierig.

„Mach mich los.“, bat sie ihn.

Remus löste Fesseln um ihre Hände und Tonks legte ihre Arme um ihn.

„Ist dir jetzt wieder warm?“, fragte Remus sie.

Tonks lachte nur laut los. Er strich ihr durch ihr pinkes Haar und küsste sie innig. Remus rollte sich von ihr und breitete die Decke über sie beide aus. Er nahm ihre Hände und kuschelte sich an ihren nackten Hintern.


	13. Schicksalsnacht

Tonks stand im Fitnessraum der Auroren. Wieder einmal musste der Boxsack für ihre Schläge herhalten. Sie dachte über Remus nach. Als er ihr sagte er wolle eine feste Beziehung da war sie überrascht und glücklich zugleich. Es hatte hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich einiges an Überwindung gekostet. Sie kannten sich nun schon so viele Wochen und erst jetzt war ihm offenbar erst in den Sinn gekommen, dass Tonks es mit ihm ernst meinen könnte.   
  
Tonks schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf, während sie den Boxsack vor sich mit harten Schlägen malträtierte. Sie liebte Remus, aber manchmal ärgerte sie sich einfach nur über ihn. Immer dachte er nur daran wie andere ihn ablehnen würden. Tonks wollte ihn. Und zwar langfristig. Wie kam Remus überhaupt auf die Idee, dass sie ihn nicht auch wollte? Nach all den Wochen, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten?   
  
Tonks ließ von dem Boxsack ab. Sie ging in die Umkleide, duschte sich und wechselte die Klamotten. Bis auf Mad-Eye wusste keiner ihrer Kollegen, dass sie einen Werwolf als Freund hatte. Das war auch gut so. Sie verstand völlig warum Remus so voller Angst war. Allerdings machte es sie schon irgendwie wütend, dass er einfach ständig dachte jeder würde ihn behandeln wie das Ministerium es tat. Vermutlich war es schwer das im Kopf auszuschalten, wenn man es sich einmal angewöhnt hatte. Tonks wollte jedoch nicht, dass er immer so voller Furcht war, dass er immerzu daran dachte was andere tun würden, wenn sie es erfuhren.   
  
Nach der Arbeit ging sie ins Ordenshauptquartier. Remus saß mit Sirius vor dem Kamin im Saal. Sie diskutierten über irgendwas erregt und verstummten sofort als Tonks näher kam.   
  
„Ihr habt doch keine Geheimnisse, oder?“, fragte Tonks und ließ sich auf der Couch neben Remus nieder.   
  
„Nein.“, sagte Remus knapp. Sirius sah ihn an als würde er ihn bei dieser Antwort am liebsten eine runterhauen.  
  
„Irgendwas, was ich wissen müsste?“, fragte Tonks.   
  
„Ähm … nein …“, begann Remus.   
  
„Doch!“, rief Sirius dazwischen.   
  
Die beiden verstummten und Tonks sah von Remus zu Sirius und wieder zurück.   
  
„Wir sprachen gerade darüber wie man nur so furchtbar kompliziert sein kann!“, sagte Sirius mit einem strengen Blick auf Remus.   
  
„Wer ist kompliziert?“, fragte Tonks.   
  
„Na, wer wohl!“, entgegnete Sirius und machte eine Geste in Richtung von Remus. Der verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete tief.  
  
„Sag mal, Tonks, angenommen du würdest diesem Werwolf hier sagen, dass du ihn heiraten und fünf Kinder mit ihm haben willst, dann würdest du das doch ernst meinen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Sirius sie.   
  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. So langsam kam ihr ein Gedanke worum die beiden stritten.   
  
„Wenn ich das irgendjemanden sagen würde, dann wohl nur im völligen ernst. Genauso würde ich es völlig ernst nehmen, wenn jemand zu mir käme und sagen würde, dass er gern mit mir zusammen leben möchte, auch wenn es so viel Mut und Kraft kostet, es auszusprechen.“, antwortete Tonks.   
  
Remus sah sie an und sie nahm seine Hand.   
  
„Hat der Blödmann hier schon wieder erzählt, dass er Angst vor einer Beziehung hat?“, fragte Tonks gerade heraus.   
  
„Also … ich ...“, begann Remus, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen.   
  
„Natürlich.“, sagte Sirius ungehalten. „Du kannst dieser Frau nicht erst sagen, dass du sie haben willst und dann einen Rückzieher machen!“  
  
„Ich habe keinen Rückzieher gemacht!“, verteidigte Remus sich. „Aber ich habe Angst. Vor mir. Vor dem was geschehen könnte, wenn wir wirklich zusammen sind.“  
  
„Ich sag ja; unfassbar kompliziert!“, entgegnete Sirius.   
  
„Jetzt hör auf!“, ermahnte Tonks Remus. „Ich will dich. Ich will, dass wir richtig zusammen sind, verstehst du das?“  
  
„Was hab ich dir gesagt?“, sagte Sirius und sah Remus bedeutsam an. „Hör mal, ich bin vielleicht schwul bis unter den Haaransatz, aber mit so was kenn' ich mich aus.“  
  
Remus brummte etwas in sich hinein. Tonks legte ihren Arm um ihn.   
  
„Warum müssen Männer immer so schwierig sein?“, sagte sie.   
  
Sirius begann zu kichern.   
  
„Du weißt, was passiert, wenn das Ministerium das herausfindet, oder?“, sagte Remus.   
  
„Glaubst du, ernsthaft ich lasse mir von denen vorschreiben, wen ich zu lieben habe?“, antwortete Tonks. „Mit wem ich schlafe oder mit wem zusammen lebe? Das lass ich mir ja noch nicht mal von meiner Mutter vorschreiben! Und die hat es echt oft versucht.“   
  
Tonks wusste, was Remus umtrieb. Das Ministerium hatte harte Beschlüsse gefasst, dass man Halbmenschen und Magier nicht in einer sogenannten _„ zeugungsfähigen Beziehung_“ haben wollte. Mit anderen Worten man verbot ihnen zu heiraten und erst recht Kinder zu machen. Selbst freie Beziehungen waren offiziell schwierig. Das interessierte Tonks jedoch nicht. Diese Gesetze stammten noch aus der Steinzeit.   
  
Tonks lehnte ihren Kopf an Remus' Schulter.   
  
„Jetzt hör auf.“, sagte sie zu ihm. „Warum müssen wir das immer wieder durchkauen?“  
  
„Siehst du?“, meinte Sirius und klatschte in die Hände.  
  
„Diese Gefühle machen einen echt fertig.“, antwortete Remus. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange.   
  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
  
Am Abend saß Tonks auf dem Boden der Hütte. Sie sah gerade die Vinyl-Platten in Remus' Regal durch. Dabei handelte es sich Hauptsächlich um Swing, Jazz und Folk. Sehr viel Johnny Cash, Louis Armstrong und Glenn Miller. Da waren sie nun schon so viele Wochen zusammen und Tonks hatte noch nie einen Blick in sein Musikregal geworfen.   
  
„Oh, ich weiß schon was Gutes.“, sagte Remus, der hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.   
  
Er griff zielsicher nach einer der Johnny-Cash-Platten und legte sie auf den altmodischen Plattenspieler auf. Anschließend zog er Tonks auf die Beine. Remus lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.   
  
Seit dem Gespräch mit ihr und Sirius war er wie verwandelt. Als hätte Remus erst von anderen hören müssen, dass es richtig war, was er tat.   
  
Er legte die Hände auf ihre Hüfte und sie tanzten aneinander geschmiegt zu der Musik. Tonks gefiel es. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und küsste zärtlich seine Lippen. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und seine Hände glitten sanft über ihren Rücken.   
  
„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich bin eben ...“, begann Remus.   
  
„... furchtbar kompliziert?“, beendete Tonks seinen Satz.   
  
Remus lächelte sie an und küsste sie erneut. Manchmal hätte Tonks die Männer schlagen können. Als wäre das alles so schwer zu begreifen!?   
  
„Ich will nicht mehr weglaufen.“, sagte Remus. „Ich will bei dir sein.“  
  
Na endlich hat er es auch begriffen!, dachte Tonks. Da waren sie nun schon so viele Wochen und Monate beieinander und schliefen zusammen, hatten Sex und liebten sich und trotzdem dauerte es so lange bis es in Remus' Gehirn klick machte!   
  
Tonks legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und folgte mit ihm langsam dem Takt der Musik. Remus strich ihr sanft durch Haar. Sie genoss seine zärtlichen Berührungen, während sie miteinander tanzten. Tonks schloss die Augen. Es gab in diesem Augenblick nichts Schöneres für sie. Das war im Grunde alles, was sie wollte.   
  
Remus und Tonks schmusten miteinander, während ihres langsamen Tanzens. Sehr lange taten sie nichts anderes, weil es ihnen gefiel den jeweils anderen sanft an sich zu spüren und zu umarmen.   
  
Als sie später ins Bett gingen hatten sie keinen Sex miteinander. Tonks und Remus lagen einfach nur da und streichelten sich gegenseitig. Beide in Gedanken vertieft. An manchen Tagen gab ihnen das mehr als es Lust und Leidenschaft konnten. Es waren die Augenblicke in denen sie spürten, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Sex war okay, aber er gab ihnen nicht dieses tiefe Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit.   
  
So schliefen sie einander in den Armen liegend ein.   
  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
  
In den folgenden Wochen entwickelten Remus und Tonks viel mehr füreinander als sie selbst für möglich gehalten hatten. Auch weil Tonks den Entschluss fasste und zu Remus zog. Ihre kleine Wohnung in London zog sie ihm und seinen Streunern vor. Erstaunlicher Weise hatte Remus keine Einwände gebracht als sie ihm eröffnete, dass sie gerne dauerhaft bei ihm wohnen wollte. Er schien es sogar zu befürworten.   
  
Mit der Zeit schlich sich die Routine ein. Sie wohnten zusammen. Kochten zusammen. Kümmerten sich um das Haus und den Garten. Sie hatten immer noch Sex und waren allgemein sehr glücklich miteinander. Selbst seine Verwandlungen einmal im Monat wurden zu einem Teil ihres Lebens.   
  
Es hätte vermutlich alles so bleiben können, wenn nicht jener schicksalshafter Tag im Juni gekommen wäre an dem sie alle in das Hauptquartier beordert wurden. Der gesamte Orden stand in einem Kreis im großen Wohnsaal. Dumbledore trat vor.   
  
„Der Tag ist gekommen. Voldemort hat Harry Potter in die Falle gelockt, die wir wie auch er mühsam aufgebaut haben. Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, ihr geht in die Mysteriumsabteilung und holt Harry da raus.“  
  
„Ich komme mit!“, fuhr Sirius dazwischen.   
  
„Das ist keine gute Idee!“, wandte Mad-Eye ein.   
  
„Er ist mein Junge! Und kommt mir jetzt nicht mit 'Du wirst gesucht!'“, entgegnete Sirius energisch.   
  
„Er ist nicht dein Junge!“, wandte Molly Weasley ein.   
  
„Aber so gut wie!“, rief Sirius. „Dumbledore …!“  
  
„Er kommt mit.“, entgegnete Albus. „Wir können jeden Zauberstab gebrauchen.“  
  
Dumbledore ging auf Sirius zu.  
  
„Lass mich das nur nicht bereuen!“, sagte er leise zu ihm. Dumbledore nickte Sirius zu und wandte sich dann wieder an die anderen: „Ich habe Severus bereits instruiert. Er wird versuchen Voldemort so lange wie möglich hinzuhalten. Wichtig ist, dass Harry da lebend raus kommt.“  
  
„Also dann ...“, sagte Mad-Eye und setzte seinen Hut auf.   
  
Die Versammlung löste sich auf. Remus und Tonks umarmten sich.   
  
„Pass auf dich auf!“, sagte Remus ihr und gab ihr noch einen Kuss, bevor sie sich bereit machten ins Ministerium zu apparieren.   
  
Dort angekommen hörten sie schon von weitem Kampflärm. Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und folgten den Geräuschen bis in einen großen Raum mit Treppen und einem seltsamen Torbogen kamen. Er wirkte uralt und die Anordnung der Treppen wirkte wie in einem Amphitheater. Sie sahen wie die Todesser Harry und eine Reihe anderer Schüler vor dem Torbogen umzingelt hatten.   
  
Tonks musste ehrlich zugeben, dass sie noch nie in der Mysteriumsabteilung gewesen war. Der Name traf es aber genau. Hier wurden allerhand absonderliche Phänomene erforscht.  
  
„Also, wie lautet der Plan?“, fragte Tonks leise, doch ehe ihr Mad-Eye antworten konnte sprang ein großer, schwarzer Hund an ihnen vorbei genau in Richtung der Todesser.   
  
„Na toll, das war es dann mit dem Überraschungsangriff!“, sagte Mad-Eye.   
  
Zusammen stürmten sie Sirius hinterher die Treppen hinunter. Einer der Todesser drehte sich im letzten Augenblick um und der große Hund sprang ihm genau ins Gesicht. Mit einem Schrei ging er zu Boden. Die anderen wandten sich nun von Harry ab, der den Augenblick dazu nutzte davonzulaufen.   
  
Sie schossen Flüche auf die Todesser ab, die nun endgültig ihre Überraschung überwunden. Sie blockten ihre Schüsse ab. Ein Teil von ihnen rannte Harry hinterher. Der andere versuchte die Ordensleute aufzuhalten.   
  
Sirius verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Form und rannte den Todessern, die hinter Harry her waren, nach.   
  
„Geht!“, rief Mad-Eye Tonks und Remus zu. „Diese Idioten krieg ich alleine platt!“  
  
Remus und Tonks rannten Sirius hinterher. Der bekam einen der Todesser zu fassen und rang ihn zu Boden. Er hatte eindeutig zu lange als Hund gelebt.   
  
„Harry!“, rief Remus und schoss einen Fluch auf den Todesser vor ihm ab. Es schleuderte einen der Verfolger mit einem Schrei zu Boden und er blieb ohnmächtig liegen. Remus packte Harry am Kragen und zog ihn in Deckung.  
  
„Bleib unten!“, rief Tonks, die gerade einen weiteren Todesser abwehrte und ihn mit einem Hieb ihren Zauberstabs davon schleuderte.   
  
„Wir müssen …!“, begann der Junge, doch Remus unterbrach ihn.   
  
„Nein, du musst hier weg. Um den Rest kümmern wir uns!“  
  
„Aber Sirius …!“  
  
„Nein, wir tun das hier für dich! Los, beweg dich!“, sagte Remus.   
  
In diesem Augenblick sahen sie wie Sirius, der immer noch mit dem Todessern rang von einem grünen Blitz getroffen wurde. Wie in Zeitlupe sahen sie zu wie ihr bester Freund leblos den Treppenabsatz nach unten fiel.   
  
Harry schrie vor Verzweiflung auf und wollte dem Mörder seines Paten hinterher rennen. Remus hielt ihn fest. Er schlang seine Arme um den Jungen, doch der befreite sich aus seinem Griff und rannte davon.  
  
„Harry, nein! Halt!“, rief Remus ihm hinterher.   
  
Tonks sah in das fassungslose Gesicht ihres Liebhabers. Sie hielt ihn fest, da sie Angst hatte er würde den anderen irgendwie hinterher rennen wollen, doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Als sich der Kampflärm von ihnen entfernte ging er mit wackligen Beinen die Treppe hinunter zu der Leiche seines besten Freundes. Remus ließ sich neben ihm fallen. Er brach weder in Tränen aus noch sagte er etwas.   
  
Tonks kannte diese Symptome. Er stand unter Schock. Sie nährte sich Remus vorsichtig von hinten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er reagierte nicht.   
  
„Wir müssen gehen.“, sagte Tonks leise zu ihm.   
  
Sie zog Remus auf die Beine. Er sah sie mit einer Verzweiflung an, die sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Tonks nahm seine Hand und disapperierte mit ihm zurück zum Hauptquartier. Dort bugsierte sie ihn auf die Couch.   
  
Erst jetzt schien Remus gewahr zu werden, was eigentlich passiert war. Stille Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schnappte nach Luft.   
  
Tonks fühlte sich grauenvoll, doch sie hatte Sirius bei weitem nicht so lange gekannt wie Remus es tat. Sirius war der letzte, beste Freund gewesen, den er hatte und nun war er fort.   
  
Sie setzte sich neben Remus und sogleich vergrub er sein Gesicht in Tonks Schulter und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und spürte wie auch ihr stille Tränen herunter kullerten. Lange saßen sie so da und konnten nicht fassen, was geschehen war.   
  
Tonks hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war als Dumbledore und die anderen in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrten. Keiner sagte etwas. Alle sahen sie völlig fertig aus, erschöpft und schockiert.   
  
„Harry ist in Sicherheit.“, sagte Dumbledore. „An dem, was heute Nacht passiert ist, trägt niemand die Schuld. Niemand außer Voldemort.“  
  
Es dauerte bis sich die Versammlung auflöste. Tonks und Remus saßen bis zum Morgen beieinander und hielten sich fest. In der aufgewühlten Stimmung in der sie waren wären sie nur ungern nach Hause gegangen.


End file.
